High School for the Naruto gang
by punkanimelover93
Summary: Ok brief summary this is about the naruto people and how they are going to high school yes the dead and villians are in it so this will have twists and couples in them so hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: ok so like this is a story that I came up with and thought I would be good (im not so sure but whatever) anyway I will be having couples in this so no flaming if u don't like them…so basically the story will be taking place at high school and some of the peoples houses. I have included some oc characters of my own. Well I hope u can enjoy the story

**Chapter 1: Here We Come Back**

The day started when everyone had to wake up early and get their clothes ready. Why u may ask well because it was when high school starts again.

~at Naruto's house~

*yawn* great summer ended now I have to go back to school….damn it *big yawn*

~while walking to the high school~

"hey naruto wait up!" Naruto looked behind him. It was Sakura, Lee, and Hinata coming by.

"Oh hey u guys I see u got up early too" "Well duh high school started again u dummy" said Sakura.

"Um h-h-hello naruto…" Hinata said timidly.

Naruto put his hands around her "hey why do still act so shy with me its not a secret anymore that u love me…"

"Oh s-s-sorry"

"Uh its ok im sorry for making it sound bad"

Sakura grabs naruto "Ah u idiot u still don't know what to say anymore do u?!?!" She gave him a hard noogie "Ow hey stop it"

After that they were at the school when they saw a few of their friends already there. (They were in different groups) Naruto and Lee went with their friends (Neji, Shino, Kankuro, Garra, and Sasuke*) and Sakura and Hinata went with their friends (Tenten, Temari, Amber(on of my oc characters), and Ino). Anyway all were friends since well who knows when ok? Getting back to the story….it was the start when they go to their Junior classes.

And this is where I end the story for now (sorry ill make it longer if u guys want) *note: im putting sasuke in two groups u will see in the near future ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Ok I forgot to mention that the time and age of the characters is that their all between 16-19 (this is cause I added itachi, deidara, and hidan and a few more villains in the story) and supposedly this is the time skip thing ok? And I will try to make the story longer and I don't want any "oh but so and so are this age in the series" ok I decided to make them younger ok? And on that note the 19 year olds started late and in their senior year anyway enough of this on with the story!!!

**Chapter 2: The Schedules and Teachers**

Ok now since everyone met with each other they were anxious to know who was in who's class or lunch and who their teachers were. So everyone went to the office and got their schedules.

"Oh cool the whole group has 1st lunch!!" said Naruto

"Awsome! Now lets see who has what class and which friends are in that class." Ino said

So everyone was satisfied with what they got and a lot of them had a few classes with their bf's/gf's.

"Awsome I have at least 3 classes with Sasuke!!!"

"I have 2 with Naruto…"

"Sweet 4 with Neji!"

"Wow so far the most is 4 huh? Oh yeah I have 2 with Shika"

"Hey Amber since u don't have a bf (more like u don't want one) who is in ur class the most?" asked the group of girls.

"Hhmm…well I don't know I need to see the guys schedules"

~Meanwhile with the guys~

"Well each guy is at least with his girl…well almost"

The guys looked at the ones with out girlfriends (Sai, Gaara, Shino, Lee, and Kankuro)

"Hey Gaara let me see ur schedule and see which girl has classes with u"

Before he could say anything Naruto stole the schedule and looked at all the girls.

"Wow u and Amber practically have the same schedule except that while she has Tactics class ur having Health…wait why do u have Health?"

"Well because in Freshman year I didn't get that and when it came to sophomore year they forgot to give me that class so yeah…"

But what all the guys didn't know (except Naruto) is that he had a major crush on Amber since sophomore year since for awhile they had the same classes together. **Amber didn't go to the school until the second semester of Freshman year**

Inside Gaara was happy and blushing and Naruto could figure that out so he didn't say anything.

~Back with the girls~

"Wait let me look at my 5th period class…omg no no"

"What? What is it?"

"My fifth period is Tactics!!!" Amber banged her head on the wall.

"Yeah…what the problem there?"

"You don't know that class has a lot of bad guys there and the teacher happens to be Pein."

"Woah ur not serious are you?"

"Afraid so I here Sasuke's other group he hangs out with is there, then Kabuto and his members are in that class, the SOF (Sound Of Five), and Ryuugan (see episode 216) from that outside gang of his."

"Wow really? Well as long as Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan aren't there right?"

*bell rings*

"We'll talk about this later ok?"

Everyone went to the gym and Tsunade was there.

"Welcome back everyone and welcome freshman, so to start off I want to say a speech real quick and I will also announce the teachers…"

When she finished she started to announce the teachers

"P.E. is Anko, Tactics is Pein, Ninjutsu Training is Asuma, Genjutsu is Kurenai, Taijutsu is Guy, Science is Kakashi, Health/Computers is Shizune, History is Iruka,…."

Wow she continued on for probably another 5 minutes. Anyway when she was done everyone left the gym and went on with to their that my friends and reads is where I will stop the story and try to continue on it more so I'll try to upload the new chapter as soon as I can so Adios!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Ok so im trying my best to get my story longer (which I suck at) anyway in the chapter it will basically be about how everyone is doing with their class and I hope u enjoy the chapter. Btw I will be switching periods now and then.

**Chapter 3: How things go in class**

Ok so now that our characters have the schedule and know their teachers everything was set. But the downer was that Principal Tsunade made a new rule which everyone had to wear a uniform now **It was that last year a lot of people were hurt cause someone made a "Best and Worst Fashion Sense"** So now the girl's wear a white collared button shirt, with/without wearing a tie, black skirts about 2 fingers above the knee (though some girls wear it shorter), black sock, and brown/black shoes (any) as for the guys had to wear practically the same as the girls except with black pants or dark colored jeans. Any way the first day of classes.

~before the classes start~

"Man we got to start class soon well it shouldn't be that bad will it?"

"Naruto, don't jinx it or so help me ur going to be my new punching bad"

"Hey, try not to threaten each other we're all friends ri-"

"I don't jinx things Sakura, ok its because sometimes thing just happen out of no where!"

"Yeah also known as jinx!"

"Ok…no one pay attention to the girl who tries to fix things…" *sweatdrop*

"Oh that's it Naruto!!! CCCHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Ah! No wait Sakura!!!!"

BAM Naruto went flying off.

"wow must be a new record" Neji said in a joke way.

"Hey cmon guys please don't be mean to each other"

*bell rings*

"Someone go get naruto please…"

~at Genjutsu class~

"Welcome to ur Genjutsu class Im ur teacher Kurenai. Ok everyone should know want Genjutsu but if u don't I will be write notes anyway so everyone knows in my class"

"Boring! When's lunch?"

"Naruto I just started class so since this is boring what is genjutsu then?"

"Uh…."

"Just as I thought pay attention because this should be one of the easiest classes to pass"

"Ugh…man already the day started boring"

"Naruto don't be like that just wait ok?"

Everyone was taking their notes and listening to Kurenai. **In this class there's Naruto (of course) Amber, Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke. Everyone else are in other classes**

~2nd Period~

"Welcome to my P.E. class u maggots now im ur teacher Anko and u all better behave and do as I say or else!"

"Yeah or else what Anko sensei" Kiba said sarcastically

"Or else…" Anko threw a kunai at Kiba and his cheek was bleeding.

"Yike!"

"Or maybe u get a punishment. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20 MR."

A few people were giggling and Naruto except Ino and the rest. **This class has Naruot, Kiba, Ino, Shino, and Neji**

~3rd period~

"Welcome to ur Science/Biology class im Kakashi. Now for today we'll just be taking notes for the day"

"W-why does he always wear a mask?" asked Hinata

"Because he thinks he's all that"

"Hey now I don't think that…I know that ^_^"

"Who died and made u popular?"

"Oh Sasuke don't be jealous that I look better than u"

"Hey! Who say I was-"

Then Kakashi put extra work for Sasuke on his desk.

"What?!?!"

"You'll be giving me an essay about how bees communicate and I want it by the end of the week"

"Hmph"

**In this class its Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru**

~1st Lunch~

"Finally! I get to eat!" Naruto grabbed out a bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, you'll get fat if u eat ramen all the time"

"Actually Amber no matter how much ramen Naruto eats for some reason he just doesn't gain a pound"

"Wow really?"

"Yeah haven't u notice over the years?"

"Hm not really…anyway how was everyone doing in there class?"

"It was ok"

"Nothing that good"

"BORING!!"

"Eh…ok I guess"

"That's good to know"

"And you Amber? How is class for u?"

"Oh I think its good so far but im still scared of my next class"

"Oh cause of ur tactics class? Don't worry the guys cant do anything to u as long as the teacher is there"

"Yeah that's right!"

"Ok I'll try my best *sigh* still not sure though…"

~5th period~

"Good afternoon class im Pein and I will be ur Tactics teacher if u need any help or have a question just raise ur hand or tell me. Anyway write what I put on the board"

"Yeah why are u not showing ur face?" asked Sakon

"That is none of ur business Sakon now pay attention"

As they were taking their notes a lot of the people there were throwing either paper airplanes or balls at Amber.

~Amber's Thoughts~

Ok so getting annoying. Is it cause im the only one here that isn't a freakin' bad guy?!? Argh ok just do what Tenten told u ignore them and try to go on with the class, beside whats the worse they can do?

~back to reality~

*phone for class rings*

"Hm? I'll get it….Yeah…uh huh….ok be there in abit *hangs up phone* ok I got to leave for 5 minutes so I trust u'll all behave"

" 0_0 what?!?"

Pein had left. Then all the guys in class were looking at Amber with evil grins.

"Hey lets have some fun with Amber" said Tayuya

"Wait wait AHH"

When Pein returned everyone was sitting in their seats but unfortunately Amber well was on the ceiling in seaweed wrap.

"Ok that's not funny get her down and all will have to spend at least 5 minutes after class"

"Awww" the whole class groaned

So they got her down and continued class. **In the group of Naruto's friends is only Sasuke and Amber**

~6th Period~

"Hello, im Kanchi ur Art teacher and today for fun I will give u guys the rest of the class to just draw a something or someone that makes u either happy. So everyone get to work"

So everyone was either drawing their friends, Ipods, or anything else they liked that made them happy. Gaara was drawing a picture of all of his friends but secretly was also drawing a picture of him and Amber. While he was doing that Amber simply was drawing a kitten. She too wanted to draw Gaara but if he ever saw he might not want to hang out with her* Deidara well all he drew was explosions.

"So Amber want to go to my house sometime?"

"No thanks Deidara I don't feel like going at all"

"Aw but why?"

"Because ur not my type! I already know u like me like that im not ready to have a relationship yet ok?"

"You've saying that since ur freshman year cmon"

"No ok one I not into you and two ur a senior so u'll leave this year"

"I can always go back for you" He put his arm around her

"Hey she said ur not her type ok so leave her alone"

"Ugh fine u win this one Temari"

"Hey you doing ok?"

"Yeah thanks Temari"

"Don't mention it"

So the class continued on though when Gaara saw that Deidara was harassing Amber he wished he was the one who could've helped her. **This class has Amber, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro**

~7th Period~

"Ok so this is ur last class of the day im Iruka and this is your History class so lets write some notes down"

So everyone was writing their notes and after that the day was done. No one had homework so they went to Hamburger Stand to hang and eat. The rest of the week went ok from there and nothing usually happened. I will stop for now and try to continue now more soon. *note: Im making Amber abit stupid when it comes to Gaara loving her.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Ok so sorry for the late chapter took me time to think of something what to do next… anyway I talked to gloomybear47 and she wanted me to add one of her oc people so I said "what the heck ok" so in this one im introducing her character and a few more people hope you like reading this.

**New Student and Same Enemies**

So a month had pasted everything was going good and fun until Jankio-sensei came infront of the class with a girl that looked about 14 or 15.

"Ok this is Kurai Haruka she is now the newest student in our class so please behave with her" he told the class

"Wow she looks young" whispered Naruto to Shikamaru

"Eh whatever *yawn*"

"So Kurai why don't u tell the class about urself?"

"Um ok well im 15 years old and a freshman to this school" she said with a smile

"WOAH!!! A FRESHMAN?!?!" Naruto said in surpise

"It's not that impressive that she's a fresh in a chemistry class though it is kinda rare to have one" Shikamaru said

"Ok ok back to ur seats so Kurai sit next to…Hidan will u?"

"Okies"

"Now on with our lesson…"

So the class went on and Shikamaru had some surprising news about the new girl

"You will never believe who is *yawn* in my calculus class"

"Who Shika?"

"That girl from our chemistry class um what was her name…? Kurai"

"Wow no way seriously?!?!" all said in amazement

"Yep I guess she's one smart cookie"

"Yeah I guess…wait did u just say "smart cookie'?"

"Yeah something wrong with me saying that Temari?"

"Well that's just well kinda lame to say you know?"

"Eh whatever…"

"Hm she sounds like a nice person I'd like to meet her" said Amber

"Well who knows she could be in one of your classes most likely Art"

"Well we're just going to have to see"

Everyone was happy and laughing until the school's number one *beep* came to their table to probably tell them shit

"Hahaha you guys are so lame. I heard you saying you want to be friends with a freshie. Ahahaha"

"Great…Jessica and her little gang is here"

Jessica, the school that everyone hated, was someone u couldn't trust but somehow is one of the most popular student (though they only like her because her family has a lot of money and if not careful with her you'd get sued or she would humiliate u in the most embarrassing way). Jessica only had two friends she liked to hang with which who were also rich. They were Becky, her family owns the crop fields and is abit dumb, and Alice, her family is just rich by blood like Jessica only that her family found a diamond mine instead of a gold one. Anyway Jessica just saw people as only servants or useless though there is only one girl that she hated the most.

"Jessica what's wrong with having a freshman as a friend?" asked Tenten

"Well for you info fresh are the lowest in the school chain and no one is suppose to like them for their immaturity and if friends your cool or popular levels drop u down. Though you guys aren't even as popular as me so I guess it doesn't matter"

"Hey you may be popular and rich but it doesn't give u the right to think poorly of other people" said Ino

"I'll give u 1,000 ryo if you shut it"

"oh I suddenly became poor now?!"

"Well at least I don't own a tiny flower shop that no one actually goes to" she said with a smirk

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!"

"Aww did I hurt the poorly flat girl's feelings?"

"GGGRRRR YOU'LL REGRET THAT!!!"

About to get worse Amber got in the middle of them before anyone could actually fist fight anyone

"Ino calm down ok? Just cause she said that stuff doesn't mean it's true"

"Grrr im going to rearrange that pretty little face of her's to oblivion!!!" Ino said while Sakura, Choji, and Shino were trying to hold her back

"And Jessica just leave us alone ok what did we do to u? just go somewhere else so no one gets hurt and so that we don't get in trouble"

"OH SHUT UP!! I HATE U AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!"

She stormed out while her friends were following behind her. Apparently it was Amber that she knew was the only girl that a lot of guys liked and asked her out. She always turned them down and made excuses like "Sorry I can't, your just not my type" or "I just don't like you like that" stuff like that. Yeah she could careless if Amber disappointed guys except for the fact that she had been turned down by the guys who liked her. So whenever Jessica saw her she'd heat up and get mad. Her goal was to take her down when she least expected it.

~Back with our friends~

"Ugh she's such an ease dropper" said Sasuke

"Hey as long as she doesn't bother us everything will be ok"

"Damn I hate her so much!!"

"It will be ok Ino just forget what she told you"

"Hmph fine I'll try"

"Ok then"

So everyone tried getting a descent lunch and headed to their classes

~6th period~

"Class this is our new student Kurai so everyone be nice and for today's art lesson I want you all to paint a scene from any story you like"

"Oh hello im Amber this is my friend Temari and her brother Gaara"

"Hi im Kurai you guys seem like nice people"

"Yeah thanx you can hang with us if you want"

"Oh really? Thanks"

So Amber, Temari, and Kurai were just talking until Deidara popped out of nowhere infront of Amber

"Hey sweet thing miss me?"

"Ugh like I would ever"

"Aaaww are u mad that I didn't get u some flowers?"

"Deidara just do your work ok? Or I'll tell Kanchi-sensei ur harassing me"

Deidara would pull Amber closer to him

"How about this, a kiss will make u feel better?" he said with a smirk

"Deidara! What are u doing?! Get back to the assignment!" Kanchi-sensei said

Deidara jumped out of surprise and threw Amber on Gaara. She would be on top of him. Gaara started to blush a bright red

"Ow…oh sorry Gaara hey why are u red? U sick or something?"

Temari would look at her with a "Isnt obvious" look while Kurai was looking at Deidara and found out that it was the same guy in her calculus class that she sat next to. She blushed and noticed how cute he looked and Temari could figure that out just by looking at her.

"Hey I can tell you like him so though I don't like him its fine if u go out with him"

"Wha-what? I didn't even say-"

"Its all over ur face but don't worry I wont tell anyone that" *wink*

"Uh…thanks?"

Lol so here is where the story stops for now hope u liked reading it and also sorry that I didn't update that soon well until the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: ok yeah I noticed lately that I didn't say when exactly they started school, well to inform you they started around august and im making this a special Halloween edition to my story so hope u enjoy reading btw I don't want any rude comments say like "Oh but its January October past already" ok I know just since I made my story around late December so please nothing like that. So enough info and of my ranting and start reading!

**Scares and Surprises? Naruto's Crazy Halloween Night! **

So it was October and Halloween was only a week away and the school was jumping getting ready for the 9th Halloween School Festival. In the festive theres games, prizes, a dance, the Best Costume Contest, and the one event everyone was looking forward to was the Bravest and Scariest Person that dares enter the Haunted Mansion of the Forbidden Trio Ghosts. Who ever entered would be declared either the bravest person of the school or the most scared person and be humiliated of all. Naruto always tried to win but unfortunately was always the most scared because he fainted a lot well least see what happens to him and his friends…

~Morning~

"Alright this year will finally be my year when I become the most bravest person to enter that house! Believe it!"

"Naruto don't get so full of yourself ok? Besides I bet Sasuke will beat u"

"Yeah I heard that he never goes in that house mansion whatever because he could be even be scared of it!"

"Naruto…im right here"

"Yeah I know"

"Naruto don't be rude to Sauke!" and Sakura punch Naruto right into the wall

"Yeah why does happen a lot?" said Amber

"Eh who knows it just does" Ino replied

"Anyway are u guys going to dress up this year?"

"Yeah we all are mostly if we have a boyfriend we go as couples or pairs"

"Oh really? That's nice"

"Hey don't be too disappointed Amber besides you can still dress if u want"

"Oh I didn't mean that just well…"

"Hi guys sorry I came late I kinda missed my bus so I had to get a ride" said Kurai when she came in the group*

"Oh hey Kurai its fine we were just talking about how we are going to dress for Halloween hey are u going to dress?"

"Hm? No not really besides isn't that for kids?"

"Hey like your one to talk besides its fun me and Shika are going as Tarzan and Jane"

"Kiba and I are going to be the dogs from _Lady and the Tramp_"

"Uh Naruto wants us to be um the couple from _Sleeping Beauty_ cause he feels like were just like them"

"Sure…..me and Sasuke are going as two vampires!!! Beside you should dress so Amber and the others who also don't have a boyfriend/girlfriend feel like loners!" said Sakura with a smile

"Hey!!!" said the mentioned people

"What? It's the truth ok? Deal with it"

"ANYWAY….me and Neji will be super heroes"

"Yeah whatever I'll think about dressing"

*bell rings*

"Well I guess we better get to class see everyone at lunch"

So everyone went to their classes to get the day started.

~Lunch~

"Hey everyone so what are u guys going to do for class with the Halloween preparations?"

"Eh…well Naruto, Neji, Gaara and I have to do the stage for the contests and help set up at least one or two booths" Sai said

"Sasuke, Sakura, Temari and I have to help buy the prizes and set up the dance. Ah…how troublesome and everyone else well they don't have to since theres already enough people to help with the other stuff"

"So anyone know who's doing the haunted mansion?" asked Kurai

"Well we heard that it was going to be Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan that are doing it. By the way hasn't anyone noticed that all the time when it comes to the mansion it's always at the same place?" said Naruto

"Hm now that u mention it yeah"

"Maybe because that was one of the best location that they had"

"who knows but I don't really care" said Sasuke

"Hey quick question, Sasuke u hate itachi right?" asked Kurai

"Yeah so?"

"How do you not kill him at home?"

"Well actually he lives with Hidan and Deidara because he knows I'll try to kill him he so scared of me" he said with a smirk

"But u told us that it was because he just doesn't want to be annoyed by you all the time"

"Ugh just ruin my moment Naruto I don't mind" saying sarcastically

"oh I get it, because Itachi thinks ur so annoying with ur "Im going to kill you" stuff he decided to move out"

"Ok its not like im always saying that shit"

"But u think of it hehehe…"

"Naruto what did I say about being rude to Sasuke!!! CCHHHAAAA!!!!" And Naruto went flying off

"AH! NARUTO?! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR" Kurai shouted in panic

"Eh don't worry this happens all the time but if your really concerned about him then just follow Hinata and Amber"

"Ah ok" she ran off

"Kinda weird but whatever"

So they sat and continued with there lunch. Soon the day pasted and everyone was getting ready for the Halloween Festive.

~Halloween~

"Hey guys awesome costumes how do you like my cat costume?" said Kurai

"You look cute" said Naruto. Sakura punched him but not as hard as usual

"Ow"

"Baka…anyway like my vampire costume? Sexy isn't it?" Sakura said showing it off "oh and that bat costume is cute"

"Thanks I like yours a lot too"

"Uh um…hi" Hinata came and was in her princess costume (which was abit revealing from the chest) and Naruto could only stare. Sakura punched him again

"Why do I always get hurt?"

"Because ur a baka"

Everyone else started to come in the group and were in costumes (so you know I'll tell who is what at the end of this)

"Amber why didn't u come in costume?"

"oh because I have to have it ready so I'll come with it to the Festive"

"Ok whatever"

So everyone went into their classes to start the day…To be continued

Well hope you all liked it I'll try to upload the continuing chapter soon so stay tuned and look out for it. Also I said I would was in costume so Amber wont be in costume til the next chapter, Sai dressed as Peter Pan, Kankuro dressed like Pinocchio (it was a mean joke that Temari did), Lee went as a prince hoping to find his princess, Shino went as a bug (ok that was my idea), Gaara went as a dark angel (black wings, black shirt, and jeans) and if I forget anyone else I'll put it on the next chapter and also I wont say what the "villains" were wearing til the next chapter.

*side note: Yes Kurai finally got to be friends with Naruto's friends and hang out with them*


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: ok well this is the continuing part of my last chapter so I hope u liked it. Anyway in this one yes I will tell what everyone else is wearing and hopefully everything goes good. So on with the story!!!

**Scares and Surprises? Naruto's Crazy Halloween Night! Part 2**

Ok so the day started and everyone was in class showing off to their friends their costumes. The most common costumes were witches, magicians, or clowns. Anyway so lets see what the gang is up to…

~Period 1 in Genjutsu class~

"Alright well I see that everyone's in costume…well almost everyone" Kurenai-sensei said with a smile. Everyone looked at Amber. She sank down on her desk, got red and covered herself.

"Sorry Amber but life isn't always good fortune"

"Agh…" she got redder

"Hehe anyway since it's Halloween I'll let u guys have some free time"

Everyone shouted "Yeah!" and got together with their friends. So Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Amber, Sakura, and Sasuke got together and just started chit chatting.

"So Amber tell me what ur going as please?" Sakura asked in excitement

"Oh just wait you'll see at the festival"

"Aww how about a hint"

"How about no"

"Please please please please please PLLLEEEAAASSSSEEE????"

"Sakura ur just going to have to wait"

"AAAWWWW"

So 1st period went ok (though Sakura kept saying please for about 10 minutes) and everything went smooth in the other classes as well.

~Lunch~

"Please? With a cherry on top?"

"Sakura please quit it"

"Ugh fine. Wow ur hard to break"

Just then Jessica came with her little buddies along. Jessica was dressed as a witch (it looks like what maybe hookers wear), Becky went as a cow for some reason (she thought it made her look cute especially since there was a bell on it) and Alice went as well do I have to say it? (For people who might not get it she went as "Alice in Wonderland").

"Omg those costumes are so old school" Jessica said with a laugh

"Oh yeah I guess you're suppose to be the Wicked Witch of the West oh wait you already are" Ino said with a smirk

"I wouldn't be talking if I were u bitch"

"Grr"

"Anyway I just wanted to tell u that im going to totally win again this year for the Best Costume and that im going to have a party to celebrate for and your not invited"

"Um Jessica how do you know if your going to win? And not inviting us isn't exactly nice"

"Sorry I don't talk to freshman"

"Besides like we would go to that tacky party anyway" said Temari

"Yeah whatever but it seems that poor Amber didn't have enough money to get a costume this year boo-who ahahaha"

"Hey I do have a costume Jessica ok? It's not ready"

"Oh let me guess ur going as raggy Cinderella?" she and her friends laughed

"If your really concerned on what im going as I guess u just got to wait"

"Ugh you think your all that huh?"

"No I don't ok? No offense Jessica but im not like you"

"Why u little…" before she could say anything Itachi was behind her

"Jessica are you still harassing Amber?"

"What? No she's just being all cool and smart with me!"

"Sure…"

"Ah Alice Becky we're leaving!"

So their the trio left. After that Itachi left because he already knew that Sasuke was about to "Im going to kill you Itachi" rant.

"I didn't even thank him…"

"Hey it doesn't matter ok beside he hangs out with Deidara and Hidan and their all bad so it don't thank him" said Sakura

"But still…"

"Hey cmon lets just relax and don't worry about it Amber" said Temari giving her a noogie.

"Ow hey quit it" she said while everyone was laughing

So the day finished and everyone was just doing last minute preparations with their costumes and agreed that they would meet each other around 8 p.m.

~At the Festival~

So everyone was there except Amber and it was already 8:15

"Hm I wonder what happened with Amber"

"Don't worry Gaara she'll come maybe she's just running abit late"

"Ok…"

"Ah few sorry guys im late I kinda lost the halo so yeah…" said Amber as she came. Amber was dressed as an angel. She wore a small like white dress, had angel wings and wore sandals. She looked really amazing and everyone agreed. Gaara was blushing on how gorgeous she looked and that they were "quiescently" a match.

"Wow Amber great Namie costume! Though I don't think she had wings" comment Naruto

"Im suppose to be an angel…"

"Eh…I knew that…"

"I look like Namie? Oh Gaara why are you red sick again?"

Everyone had a sweatdrop. Good thing Temari grabbed her and noogied her again

"Oh your such a baka" she said smiling

"Ah quit it and why?"

"Oh just"

"Cmon stop with the talking and let's party!" said Tenten grabbing Neji and taking him to the dance floor

"Yeah!" and all went their separate ways. Amber and Kurai stayed together cause Amber wanted to show her around. Gaara and Naruto signed up everyone for the Best Costume Contest and for the Bravest or Scariest Person. Anyway while everyone was having fun Jessica saw how Amber look much better than her.

"Grrr…she thinks that she's all that"

"Um Jessica what you gonna do?"

Jessica smiled evilly. "Let's see how things go when I tell a few people that she likes them…and set her in a trap"

So Jessica went to Hidan and Deidara and told her that shit and went looking for Itachi next (he went to get popcorn and a Pepsi though Hidan argued cause he wanted Coke) but she saw him looking like he was about to talk to Amber.

"Hehe perfect"

~Meanwhile~

"Wow Kurai ur really good at these games you know?"

"Aw ur just saying that. No im not"

"Are u kidding? U have over 30 prizes!!!"

"Hehe…hm?"

"Something wrong?"

Kurai pointed at a finger. It was Itachi and looked like he had been waiting for someone.

"Hey"

"Um hi Itachi. Oh um thanks from earlier today"

"No problem"

"Um you waiting for someone?"

"I have to tell you something in private"

"Um…ok? Kurai will it be ok if you wait by yourself for abit?"

"Sure I don't mind"

So Itachi and Amber went behind the booth

"So what do u have to tell me?"

"I want you to be on your guard because I overheard Jessica saying she's going to humiliate you and ruin your time"

"Oh thanks but why-?"

"That you don't need to know"

"Oh ok" **In her mind: But I would still like to know why he's worried about me**

So about to leave Hidan and Deidara come out of nowhere

"Itachi!" both said happily

"Uh?"

"Bitch where's the f**k food and drink man?"

"I was about to-"

"Oh what do we have here?" Deidara said grinning. He walked over to Amber and put his arm around her

"So babe how are u?"

"Deidara leave me alone"

"Aw don't be shy I knew you always liked me"

"Wha-?"

"Hey f**ker she likes me too don't hog her"

About to fight Amber quickly ran back to Kurai but Hidan and Deidara were chasing her and Itachi chased them. So basically everyone was chasing someone. Then the others (besides Gaara and Naruto) saw that Amber and Kurai were being chased so they tried to follow them. As they were running Gaara noticed that they were running at their direction

"Amber what's-"

"MOVE! MOVE!"

Gaara step aside but as for Naruto well…

"Hey Gaara I got the can-"

"MOVE IT NARUTO"

"Huh? AAAHHHHHHH!!"

"But Amber I love your Namie costume! I'll be ur Roxas!"

"Shut up motherf**ker! I will"

"It's suppose to be an angel costume!"

Naruto got ran over by Amber and Kurai. Just as he was going to get up Deidara and Hidan stepped on him then Itachi. Hoping that was it he got squished by the others.

"Oooww"

"Naruto?!?"

*Naruto mumbled*

"What?"

"I need to know…"

"Yeah?"

"If the snacks are saved"

"Uh" Gaara had a sweatdrop. "Ah cmon Naruto we got to catch up" so he dragged Naruto.

Soon everyone stopped at the mansion where the Brave Contest was held

"Huh? How'd we get here?"

Everyone was tired when they got there. Well since they were there they decided to go in. Dark scary and dusty was how the placed looked. Then a skeleton popped out. Everyone screamed except Amber, Kurai, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, and Itachi.

"Relax its just fake" said Sasuke "Hey were's Naruot?"

They saw Naruto running for his life and everyone had a sweatdrop so as they continued going though the traps and stuff they almost reached the end until Jessica came out.

And sorry but im stopping here for now so hope u like it so far and wait to see what will happen next. So bye-bye for now!!!

**Without knowing this some of the Naruto characters find the story and start reading it**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: ok yeah now originally I was going to have the Halloween special 2 chapters long but as you can see…anyway I also forgot to mention what Itachi Deidara and Hidan were wearing. Itachi dressed as a pirate (if any fangirl likes Jack Sparrow go ahead and pretend he dressed like him) Deidara dressed as Husky (Husky is a kid from another manga called +Anima so if you ever read it then you could get the joke even though Husky doesn't have long hair or that its blonde) and Hidan dressed as Draco from Harry Potter(sorry I didn't think of a better one but you can imagine a better one if you want) so hopefully this is the last one of the Halloween special so please enjoy! **In another room Naurto characters are up to chapter 4**

**Surprises and Scares? Naruto's Crazy Halloween Night! Part 3**

So when we last left off were everyone had almost reached the exist until Jessica and her friends popped out. So let's see what happens

"You aren't going anywhere" Jessica shouted

"Hey just let us through ok? Besides we've been here long enough" Tenten said

"Not til im satisfied of what I came here for"

"Which was what?" Kurai asked

"To prove that Amber is the scaredest person and that she isn't as popular as she thinks she is" Jessica said while getting closer to them.

"But I don't think of myself like that"

"Don't be so modest of yourself"

"But I don't!"

"Sure…you always thinking that your so perfect the miss goodie good person but your not there are people in this world that are better than you"

While pushing Amber little did she know Jessica was moving her to were an X would lie (which they didn't notice before) on to were her trap would be. Finally she had put her victim right were she wanted.

"And now lets see what people think of you after this!" She pulled a rope.

SPLASH

Covered in red liquid Jessica had realized that she was that she was the one soaking

"What?!?!"

"Oops"

"What the hell? Why am I the one covered in the red fake blood"

"Sorry a miss count?"

"So you were planning to cover me in that"

"Yeah so what? That's it maybe we should settle this the old fashioned way"

There Jessica was in her fighting stance. Amber was thinking to herself then got into her fighting stance. The others wanted to help but Becky and Alice told them this was their fight. So for about ten minutes had Jessica and Amber been fighting until a strange unfamiliar voice came

"OMG KNOCK IT OFF!!! IM TRYING TO SLEEP"

Everyone turned. There they saw a mysterious person that looked see through. Everyone was stunned

"Damn it what does a freakin spirit got to do to get some sleep?!" Ghost 1 said

"Yawn….ugh whats going on around here?" Ghost 2 as she woke up

"Great someone once again decided to decorate our house again, and is that red blood? Now it will take forever to get off" Ghost 3 said in complaint

"Ah w-who are you people?!?" Kurai asked terrified

"Hm? Ugh always got to explain. Ahem we are the Ninja Ghost Trio I am Kamuel the oldest brother" said Ghost 1 now known as Kamuel

"We are related to each other and have always been that way im Necka the sister of the group" She is Ghost 2

"And im Rocco the youngest of the Trio" Ghost 3 would say

"Ah wait y-y-your all GHOSTS!?!?!" said Jessica in a panicky tone

"Yeah but don't give us that "oh ghosts run!" crap-"

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Jessica and her friends screamed as they ran for there lives

"Ugh always happens…hey how come you guys aren't running?"

"Um because I guess its rude?" said Kurai

"Well anyway for disturbing our sleep your going to have to pay for what u did"

"So how are we going to make it up to you?"

"Hm promise that you will leave us alone and to never use this house for whatever you do with it or else"

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked

Kamuel opened a door which there was unmentionable things he saw

"Eh…never m-mind"

"That's what I thought"

"Ok we'll leave you guys alone" said Amber

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Yes I may I promise that we wont bother you again. Right guys?"

"Uh yes we promise"

"Wow I didn't think it was that easy"

"No problem"

So they left the mansion and headed back down to the festive

"AND FOR THE BRAVEST PERSON OR SHOULD I SAY PEOPLE ARE THESE GUYS!!!" as Tsunade shouted with her microphone pointing at Amber and the others

"Hey shouldn't I be with them too?" Naruto said

"Yeah right! I should give u the Scaredest Person Award but your lucky that I already made Jessica that so HA!"

"aaawww" Naruto complained

So they got on stage and to receive their awards

"AND NOW FOR THE BEST COSTUME CONTEST! AND THIS YEAR'S WINNER IS….AMBER! FOR HER BEST NAMIE COSTUME SHE HAS"

"It was suppose to be an angel…" whispered Amber

Shouts for the winners were going on and the festival had finished. As soon as they were going to leave Naruto had a question

"So how'd you guys be able to stand the ghosts?"

"Naruto you baka there not real" said Sasuke

"Hm? There not but Jessica said-"

"Naruto obviously Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan did that" Sakura explained "remember they were in charge of the mansion so it was their idea"

"What was our idea" as the three asked

"You know that Ghost Trio stuff that was you guys right?"

The three looked at each other

"We thought that it was your idea"

"Wait a minute if it wasn't our idea and not yours then whos was it?" said Kurai

All looked back at the mansion to see the Trio were waving at them happily. Everyone looked at each other

"Ok after were done screaming we shall never speak of this again and forget about it" said Neji

"Agreed" everyone said "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" all of the teenagers were screaming until they couldn't scream anymore. After that they were paranoid for about a week and didn't do that well on their tests. Soon everything went back to normal…or almost

And that's the end of this chapter and the Halloween special hope you enjoyed it and- *door slammed in her room* Eh?

Naruto: Are you the writer of this story?

Me: Yeah why?

Naruto: we need to have alittle chat with you

Me: Um whose we?  
*people would be behind the door with a rope and chair*

Me: Eh?! Ah anyway like I said hope you all enjoyed it and please keep reading my story…that's if I survive *gets dragged into a room* ~help me~

p.s. yeah seriously I didn't think this was a really good chapter so yeah I would understand if you guys didn't like it well later I think….

Naruto: Hey were not done with you

*gets dragged back into the dark scary room*


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: ok well for the last chapter I had seriously I didn't do that much thinking for it so maybe that's why it sucked alittle. Anyway this chapter gloomybear47 gave me a idea for so half or more credit goes to her. So hope you like it and if you're wondering how im writing this after I was being ranted by Naruto and his friends ill try to explain at the end…if Im still able to….

**Chapter 8: And The Winner Is…**

So the day started as any normal one that's when Tsunade had an announcement during lunch.

"Okay well next Friday I decided that we are having a Talent Show and the winner of that will get a fabulous prize! But Im only allowing at least 10 people in this so either your in it or not and I will also allow you guys to be in a group if you want" then she left

"Oh that's cool. I wonder what this "fabulous prize" is" Tenten said

"Eh…probably a stupid trophy or something for sure im not entering" said Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke you never know it could be fun" Amber told him

"Yeah im not the one who you would say has 'talent'"

"What?!? But Sasuke you have awesome talent!!! You can be a model"

"Sakura that would want girls to date me even more"

"Don't worry I'll put a sign that says 'Sasuke is mine bitch*' and have a pic of me on it"

"Hm why did that sound familiar?"

Just then Tsunade came back to the cafeteria

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'll be needing some judges and that if you use any stupid stunts *looks at Naruto* then you're going to be the janitor for the next two weeks oh and also if your last place. Maybe Juan can finally have a two week vacation. Well that's all" she left again and Juan was smiling and jumping in the air. Everyone had a sweatdrop.

"Hm well you know aleast one of us should try being a judge" said Kurai

"Why? So whoever gets in could be a way to cheat?"

"No so that at least someone who has a keen eye could keep watch for cheating people"

They all looked at Sasuke and Neji

"What's that suppose to mean?!?!" both shouted

"Well at least one of you can be a judge"

"Nah-uh that was so racial(well kinda) of you Kurai, just cause we have a kekkei genkai doesn't mean you can make us"

"Wah? I didn't mean it like that"

"Sure you didn't"

Kurai was thinking for abit. Then she had a devilish idea "Well I didn't mean it like that I just thought since you two were both geniuses and very clever you would do it but since you think of it like that…"

About to finish Sasuke and Neji were already signing up. Kurai had an evil smile of success. Then they saw Amber about to sign up for a judge until Gaara grabbed her hand

"Hm? Gaara what are you doing?"

"You should um enter"

"But I don't having anything special to do"

"I bet you do maybe you just don't want to show it"

"Well I guess if you say so"

So Amber had signed up. Then Sakura and Ino signed up together, Temari and Tenten also signed up together, Naruto, Sai, oddly Shino, and Kankuro signed up individually. Kurai secretly had signed up for being a judge because she heard that Deidara signed up for that. Obviously Jessica and her friends signed up and that was that. So everyone practicing and the first week Tsunade would announce who the judges and contestants were.

"OK so to announce the judges," she said on the intercom, "ok the judges will be…Deidara, Kurai, and Neji!"

Neji seemed disappointed that he was one, Kurai was just calm (though in her mind she was screaming because she finally was able to be with or next to Deidara) and well Deidara didn't mind.

"anyway now I will announce the 10 people who I decided will be in the Talent Show. Oliva and Kiki the 2nd year student and 1st year students, Sakura and Ino the 3rd years, Jessica, Alice, and Becky the 3rd years, Amber the 3rd year, Tom and James the 4th years, Sai the 3rd year, Itachi the 4th year (no Sasuke its too late and no you cant kill him), Shino the 3rd year, Robert the 1st year, and Kankuro the 4th year. I congratulate all of you and hope you do your best"

After that everyone was getting prepared and ready. Then the on Friday everyone had gone to the Theatre and waited for the Talent Show to begin.

"ok now that everyone is here lets get the show started. And lets introduce the three judges. First is Deidara!"

"Yo peoplez"

"Second is Kurai"

"Hello"

"and third is Neji"

"Yeah whatever…"

"Ok our host for this will be Kakashi sensei!"

"Hello all. Now lets start the Talent Show. First up is Tom and James doing a rap"

They kinda did a lame rap after that Deidara gave said that they were the worst even though they were first, Kurai was abit in a daze then snapped out and said they needed some work, and Neji just said they sucked

"Yeah…anyway our next contestant is Sai and he'll be doing some art work"

So Sai got up to the stage and did a quick art work and said he was finished

"ok Sai lets see it"

When he did a lot of girls screamed, guys were embarrassed and everyone else had their mouths open. Sai had unfortunately drew a picture of two naked guys kissing

"What? What's wrong?"

"Sai sorry to say this but ur disqualified…psst by the way make me a pic of naked girls"

"Wow and people say im a perv?"

"Huh? Oh *ahem* next is Temari and Tenten dancing to Circus by Britney Spears (great..) well lets see if they do any good"

So they did their dance routine which was pretty good and even Deidara agreed so it was good

"next contestant is Jessica, Alice, and Becky doing some cheerleading moves"

"Ready? Ok! Let's get started!" They were doing a lot of back flips summersault and anything else cheerleaders do. After they finished everyone was "cheering and happy".

"Ha just as expected"

"I guess that was good hmm"

"Eh good?"

"It was fine"

"Well wasn't that exciting. Next is Amber and she'll be singing 'Only Hope by Mandy Moore' now this should be exciting to watch"

Before going on Jessica pasted by her

"Don't choke you poor thing hahaha"

"Eh…great now im nervous I never sang in front of a crowd before. Ok stay calm you can do it" as she got on Deidara did his usual harassments with her

"Woah babe you can do it!"

"Shut up Deidara"

Kurai was kinda red mad face and she didn't know why though Temari already knew and had a sweatdrop and hit her head

"~There's a song that's inside of my soul/ It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again/ I'm awake in the infinite cold/ But you sing to me over and over and over again/ So I lay my head back down/ And I lift my hands and pray/ to be only yours/ I pray to be only yours/ I know now you're my only hope~"

Everyone was in amazement. When she finished no one spoke a word. Because of her dumbfounded-ness she had fainted thinking she was that bad. So Kiba and Gaara carried her out

"Well that was…unexpected anyway lets continue this"

So the rest did their routine, Sakura and Ino's was dancing to Womanizer, Kiki and Oliva both sang How Soon Is Now the remade version from .u., Itachi did some modeling for who know what reason, Robert did a magic show, Kankuro was showing off his puppets, and Shino did some weird creepy thing with his bugs (so excepted of him). So now it came to who would win but just before that Naruto had alittle surprise for Tsunade.

"Ok now its time to announce the winner once the judges decided-"

SPLAT! Tsunade was all wet and she was wearing a see through shirt and her bra showed. A lot of the guys wear staring, and Naruto just laughed.

"Grrr Naruto! You have the two week janitor duty!"

"Aw man well it was worth it…I think"

"Ugh…Kakashi you announce it!"

"Yes of course. Anyway drum rolls please…and the winner for the talent show is…"

Everyone was getting closer and wondering who won

"Wow I cant believe it are you guys serious?"

The judges nodded

"Ok well this year's winner is…SHINO ABURAME!"

"WHAT?!?!" everyone said

Shino came up and got his trophy.

"Also for winning you fabulous prize is a week trip to the Hot Springs in Tokyo"

"Yay" Shino said in "excitement"

"Second place is Amber"

"Oh yay _" still fainted alittle

"Third is Temari and Tenten's dance"

"Alright"

"Fourth is Itachi, Fifth is Kiki and Oliva, Sixth is Jessica, Alice, and Becky, Seventh is Robert, Eighth Kankuro, and Ninth is Tom and James, and since Sai was disqualified that means Tom and James are doing janitor duty with Naruto" Kakashi said with a smile

"WHAT?!?! WE GOT SIXTH?!?!" Jessica said in anger "Yeah that sucks" Alice said

"Amber did you hear? You got second!" Gaara said "Uh Amber?"

"Yeah I heard uh…" still faintly

Yeah so everyone was happy well almost everyone. Naruto, Tom, and James were sick of the janitor duty they got and Jessica had a fit for about eh 2-3 weeks other than that everything went to normal though Amber wouldn't sing in front of people for a long time now.

And that's the end of that chapter hoped you liked it and yeah I found a way to sneak away from Naruto because he falls asleep sometimes so yeah though it takes forever for him to…*hears movements* yeah now I should go back and seriously HEELLPP ME!! I CANT TAKE THAT RANTING OF HIS AND THE OTHERS!!! Uh oh well till next time I hope…


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: ok so now I decided to make a chapter of them not in school so this will be one of many other chapters that I will sometimes have them not in school. Anyway this chapter is about the gang going to the mall on thanksgiving break and….Naurto wont get hurt as mu-

Naruto: you mean I wont get hurt period! *crosses his arm*

Me: yeah yeah he wont get hurt in this chapter btw I made a deal with him and his friends after some really annoying ranting (yeah thanks for helping!) that I would ease up some stuff and that if people either like how I made the story happen or how the characters what it to happen im probably doing this for the next 2-3 chapters so hope you like it(though I wish Naruto would get hurt on this one) and quick thing some of the story actually had happened with me and some friends so on with the chapter

**Chapter 9: Thanksgiving is the time of…Shopping?**

So the month of November was about finished and it was during the Thanksgiving break that the gang decided that they should go hang out for a while during the week. So lets see how everyone is doing.

~Thursday of Thanksgiving~

"Hey guys so is everyone here"

"Well almost" Gaara said pointing at a figure that came closer

"Ah sorry guys im late I lost track of time" said Kurai

"Psst Sakura"

"What Naruto?"

"Doesn't Kurai remind you of a certain someone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean look she's late all the time even when it comes to lunch with us, the only times she isn't late is too class"

"Naruto are you saying she's like Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well if you think about it…"

"Naruto just shut up"

"Aw but really"

"I mean it"

"Ok whatever sheesh"

"Anyway were do you guys want to go first?"

"Let's go to Hot Topic" suggested Amber

"Why?" asked Sasuke

"What? You don't want to go?"

"No just that well that doesn't seem like the place you would go to"

"Believe me, Sasuke, there's a side you never seen before and I think you should keep it like that"

"Ookkaayyy…I'll just think of that as a warning"

"It is" she said with a smile that looked evil

"Yeah…anyway we cant go because the security might think were a gang of thieves"

"Hm I guess your right but maybe if people who want to go can go later on?"

"Ugh fine I guess"

"So what do we do?" asked Neji

"Well we can go to Boomers that's right next door from here"

"But Kiba said that he would take me to Macy's to get new clothes!"

"How about this we just split up, do whatever, and meet back to watch a movie" said Kurai

Everyone nodded in agreement. So everyone split and went to different stores. Amber, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shino went to Hot Topic, Naruto and Choji went to the food court, Kiba, Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Shikamaru went to Macy's, Neji, Tenten, Sai, and Kurai went to Boomers from next door. Everyone was having fun but something "awkward" happened.

~In Macy's~

"Huh? Hey you guys look who's over there" pointed Kiba

It was Sasuke's other gang that he hung out with: Tayuya, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, Jiroubou, and Kimmimaro. What were they doing in a store like this everyone wondered. They tired to avoid them but they were caught already.

"Well, well what do we have here?" smirked Tayuya

"Uh hey?" Ino said

"Yeah we don't need any hellos from you guys" said Sakon

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked

"Hey were people too cant we shop here too?"

"Well it doesn't seem like the type of store you would be interested in" Temari said

"Oh now we suddenly have to go to other stores, just cause you don't see us here often doesn't mean we don't have a life as well" Jiroubou said

"Hey like I said it something we think you were into"

"Are you looking for a fight or something?" Tayuya said

"No but are you?"

"Grr fine lets settle this here and now"

"Oh no your not" the manager said as he came in "If there's going to be a fight I'm going to have to kick you all out"

"But-"

"OUT!"

Everyone ran in terror. They were tired and saw each other

"Ha…ha well…settle this next time at school…ha" they left

"*huff* weird much?"

~At Boomers~

As they were done with the boat race Kurai saw someone she had seen at school

"Hey guys who's that girl over there. She's all alone and I think I seen her at school"

"Uh…that's not a girl Kurai…that's a guy"

"WHAT?!?! BU-BUT HE LOOKS SO PRETTY!"

"Yeah that's Haku for you"

So they decided to go over to Haku and chat with him

"Hi Haku" said Tenten

"Oh? Hello"

"Hi im Kurai! Lets be friends!"

"Hm? Ok"

In the mind of everyone: Wow she just asked that after meeting him and he said yes?

"So Haku what are you doing here by yourself?" asked Sai

"Im just getting away from the house. It gets tiring living with Zabuza"

"Im guessing this Zabuza is your dad?"

"Oh no we just live together"

"Ooohh…are you gay?"

Everyone had a shocked face while Haku was smiling though he had a sweatdrop

"No he took care of me after my parents died"

"Oh sorry for that then"

Everyone just had a sweatdrop after that and they hung out for a bit.

~At Hot Topic~

While looking around Amber noticed that there was someone she recognized in the store. She quickly hid herself.

"Amber why are you hiding?"

"Shh he'll hear y-"

"Hey if it isn't my babe"

"Too late"

"Sasori danna this is the girl I talked about awhile ago"

Deidara and Sasori had gone up to Amber and Gaara

"Oh well she is pretty but I think too pretty for you"

"Hey are you saying that im not good enough for her?"

While they were arguing Gaara and Amber tried escaping but only Gaara made it out. Deidara grabbed Amber

"Ack!"

"See she's all over me"

"Yeah she's all over you that's for sure" he said in sarcasm "Hey cutey you shouldn't be hanging with this douche"

"But I don't"

"That's good because you should be hanging with me" he smiled

"Aahh?!?"

"Oh no you don't danna she's mine deal with it"

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her"

"What?!"

Sasori grabbed her

"Besides im better in bed than Deidara is"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Hey give her back"

Now while fighting over her Gaara grabbed Amber and left the store

"Oh thanks Gaara they were talking about how they were going to use me in bed!"

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't do that"

"Aw thanks" she hugged him. Gaara started getting red "Hm? Gaara why do you keep getting sick all the time? Don't worry I'll buy a bag of ice to cool you down" she grabbed his hand and left

~While with Deidara and Sasori~

"Yeah and wait. Where'd she go?"

"It's all your fault danna!"

"No it isn't!"

"Hm? Hey Gaara and Amber ditched us!" Sakura said

"I wonder where they went"

"Probably making love"

"Sasuke that's not nice"

"Well you never know"

"What?!?! She's making love with that red head?"

"Hey im a red head too"

"Lets look for them"

Both Sasori and Deidara left while the other just stood there with sweatdrops.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?" Shino said

"Yup"

So everyone had a good time(uh sorta) and then everyone met at the movie theatre

"You guys wouldn't believe who we saw today!"

"Yeah us too"

"Same here"

"Well who did you guys see?" Naruto asked

"We saw Deidara and his friend Sasori I think at Hot Topic"

"Wow sucks for you and you Shikamaru?"

"We saw Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon, Kidomaru, Jiroubou, and Kimmimaro"

"Wow and you Kurai?"

"We saw Haku"

"What? I haven't seen him for along time"

"aw i havent seen him for along time!"

"sorry naruto maybe next time"

"so what movie are we watching?"

"Lets wacth twilight!"

"no way we arent watching that"

"how about marely and me?"

"nah i know how bout yes man?"

"alright" everyone agreed so they watched the movie and had a good time. so everyone had a good thanksgiving and that's the end of that so hoped you like it and also remember to review it and that which way is better so laters!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: ok so I noticed again I didn't put much detail into the last chapter and yeah im bad at that so anyway this is a Christmas/ New Year's special that was brought into idea by once again gloomybear47 so please give her the credit of the idea and so hope that you like this one and yes yes I know its late but deal with it so enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Not So Silent Night and Beginning a New Year?**

So our chapter begins with the last day of school before the two week break. Everyone was in their first period class hanging out and having fun. It was half day and so Tsunade decided that everyone just stayed at their 1st period for the rest of the day and have a party with a movie. So the day ended with everyone leaving

"Hey Amber since school is done for two weeks your invited to my Christmas party on Christmas Eve" said the happy Sakura

"Oh really? Thanks"

"No problem. So all you have to do is bring a nice outfit. I also invited some of my friends from my other classes so you might not know them"

"Ok. Now I got to go shopping for some nice clothes"

"I thought you already had some nice clothes"

"No their not as nice to go to a party"

"Want me and Ino to go with you?"

"No its ok I think I'll manage"

"Ok then"

~Timeskip to December 24 and at Sakura's house~

So everyone was there at Sakura's (well except for one specific person) having fun until a three certain people came and crashed the party

"Yo what's up hmm?"

"Hey hey the party pimps are here haha"

"Both of you shut up damn I the only one mature here?"

"Omg who invited them?"

"I don't know but word must of spread of the party btw whos the red head?"

"I don't know but he is cute"

Then came Kurai as late as usual

"Hey guys sorry im-" she saw Deidara there and started to blush really red. Temari was the first to notice and quickly took her to the kitchen

"Hey did you hear Kurai right now?" said Naruto

"Uh yeah shes in the kitchen she uh…fell and im making sure she doesn't bleed" shouted Temari

"Oh ok then"

"Kurai listen if you keep acting fangirl like with Deidara then people will notice and if word goes out ur reputation is done got it?"

"Um yeah…"

Inner Kurai: Ah bitch don't tell me what to do….eh sorry sorry I didn't mean it…ah im so confused!

"Ok lets get back to the party ok?"

"Ok"

As they were walking out Kurai saw Deidara and Sasori already harassing Amber.

Inner Kurai: AAHHHH NOT AGAIN! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS FLIRT WITH HER! WHY CANT THAT BE ME!! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T…eh sorry Amber for thinking these things

"So cupcake how are you? Does Deidara still annoy you?"

"Uh yeah I guess"

"Aw but I know you like it"

"No I don't just leave me alone im not in the mood"

"Nah uh ur not leaving this time from us. If you had to choose between me or danna who would it be?"

"Neither your both pervs leave me alone"

"We will…after a kiss first"

"What? No way make me"

"Well if you say so" Sasori used his charka string and brought Amber closer to him

"Danna your not kissing her first I am"

"Lets see you try"

Naruto and Kankuro both pushed Deidara and Sasori away

"Hey she said she wanted to be alone ok?"

"I was going to say that! You stole my line Kankuro"

"Naruto does that really matter right now?"

"Kinda"

"I should hit you"

"No wait" then he accidentally pushed Amber onto Gaara

"Ah"

"Huh? Ah!"

Bonk! Both had slammed into each other

"Eh sorry Gaara, Naruto kinda pushed me and…" she blushed

"Um…something wrong?"

She just pointed up on the ceiling. Gaara looked up and blushed too. They were both under a mistletoe. They looked at each other. Both closed their eyes and slowly came closer to each other. At the moment they were going to kiss someone had screamed. The moment got ruined and everyone went to see what happened

"AAHHH THERE'S A PERVERT HERE!" shouted Kim (one of Sakura's friends)

Everyone looked but didn't see anything until Naruto shouted

"WHAT?! ERO-SENNINI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"

"Uhhh…I can explain?"

"See I told you that you're a perv!"

"I am not! Im a super perv hehe anyway I was researching!"

"Get out!"

All the girls threw things and hard rocks at him. So he left. But it was already time for everyone to go home. They all groaned but Sakura said that their would be another party for New Year's so they were happy and she added that she'd get some guards for any party crashers. So everyone went home though Amber and Gaara were both disappointed that they didn't get to kiss each other until they thought that no one like them would ever want that.

~Timeskip to New Year's and again at Sakura's~

So the party was kinda the same as the Christmas one just that Sakura bought some wine for the new year. So everyone was chatting, Kurai was late again, and Sakura decided that they should watch a movie

"So what kind of movie does everyone want to watch?"

Half said comedy the other said drama Shino was the only one that suggested either "Bug's Life" or "Antz". Everyone had a sweatdrop then Kurai had a suggestion

"Hey how about a scary movie?"

Everyone agreed. So now they had to choose Chucky or Friday the 13th. Once again Kurai had another suggestion

"How bout 'The Messengers'?"

Everyone agreed and started to watch. A lot of the girls were clinging to either each other or their boyfriends. Gaara wished that Amber would cling to him but she was just oddly happily watching the movie. He thought she isn't what you would call a "normal teenage girl". It was about 11:59 and 10 seconds till the new year.

"Ok everyone get your glasses of wine and count!"

"5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" everyone shouted each gave a toast to one another and were drinking the wine.

"Ok now everyone make your New Year's wish!"

Everyone had closed their eyes and wished in their minds. After that the party continued and everyone left around 2 or 3 a.m.

And that's it for now I know it was short but I really couldn't think of a lot of things to put so hoped you enjoyed it anyway and remember to tell me if me hurting Naruto is better than not hitting him or the other way around so Bye bye for now!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: ok well hopefully this is the last one (unless you don't like having nartuo hurt) and maybe that u actually voted anyway this chapter once again has nothing to do with their high school so yeah hope you like this one too and im having some other animes involved, stuff I kinda found on the internet, and food so I don't claim any of them and lets get to the story

**Chapter 11: Spying Sleepover?**

So the vacation ended with the last day and everyone went back to school. Everything was normal and that there was a three day weekend coming up. So Ino decided to have a sleepover and invite some friends.

~End of school on Thursday~

"Hey Amber! Wait up!"

"Hm? Oh what is it Ino something up?"

"Yeah im having a sleepover tomorrow I invited all our friends"

"Eh…I don't know if I'll be comfortable with that…"

"Hey don't worry it's a girls only sleepover"

"oh phew for a second there I thought…"

"Besides why would I invite those perverted boys over anyway? So if you decide go just come over ok?"

"Uh ok"

While they were talking Naruto was ease dropping and over heard all of this. So he ran back over to the guys group.

"Hey hey guys! Guess what?"

"What can it be this time Naruto?" said Kiba in a madish voice (he was having a bad day) **out of the blue song Bad Day plays** …….not cool whoever did that

"I over heard that the girls are going to have a sleepover!"

"Yeah so?" said Sasuke

"So we should totally spy on them!"

"Naruto that's so perverted of you hells no we aint joining you in this" Neji said in disgust. The guys started to leave him

"Wait um…" Naruto was thinking of a way to convince them and he had a evil idea "Well I guess im the only one that will be over hearing them playing Truth or Dare…"

They all stopped.

"Yeah I'll be able to know who REALLY like who and maybe their pajamas aren't going to be so HEAVY and COVERING…"

The guys stopped and imagined the girls with spaghetti straps of pj's and slow-mo of pillow fights. (Dirty minded boys) so they agreed to go with Naruto but obviously that Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan over heard this too

"Hey Naruto buddy!" Deidara said wrapping his arm around him

"Eh what do you guys want"

"Motherf**ker you better take us with you and your motherf**king friends too!"

"Wait why did I come?"

"Because Itachi-san is a pervert too!"

"What I am not ugh im leaving" he left and said in a mummer "am I the only mature one here?"

"Uh yeah anyway take us with you!"

"Oh no way you guys tired kidnapping me already so no"

"Aw come on were the most trusting people you'll ever meet"

"Nah uh I don't believe you since you have weird ass mouths in ur hands"

"And chest!"**Spoiler spoiler spoiler shut up spoiler spoiler hey everyone knows shut up spoiler spoiler shut it or I'll kill you ah ok!**

"And bad mouth here aint someone I should rely on either"

"Are you saying I aint f**king responsible enough for you?!"

"yes, yes I am"

"Why you son of a-"

"Hey hey now if the kid doesn't want us to go then we would…to bad that we could've given him an easy A" he said with a smirk

"Huh?"

"Not to mention the free ramen we won which by the way is a year's supply"

Naruto started to drool

"But if he doesn't let us go with him I guess we can throw the ramen away…"

"NO! OK OK You can come with us!!"

"What I thought"

"Deidara your just one hell son of a bitch"

"Uh I'll take that as a compliment from you"

~Timeskip to Friday at Ino's house around 7:00~

So all the girls were at Ino's and having fun while naruto and the others came

"Awsome were here now lets see what their up too…"

"Ok girls were going to watch a movie first and I picked out the best one" said Ino

"Ok I'll call for pizza" Sakura insisted

The guys groaned "Great a chick flick"

"Hey did you hear something?"

The guys jumped

"Nah ur hearing things ok so whats the movie?"

"The Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift"

All the guys were amazed since they thought they were the girl type

So Ino started the movie and everyone was watching. In some parts were it looked like they crashed Deidara urged himself from saying EXPLOSION but he kept quiet. During the half of the movie the door bell rang and ino went to get it.

The guys wanted to see what or who was at the door

"Heres ur 3 boxes pepperoni mushroom pizza and your Pepsi you ordered!"

"Thanks Kakashi sensei (weirdo)"

"No problem"

As soon as ino went in they continued watching the movie but naruto thought to himself "Why is Kakashi sensei a Pizza Hut delivery dude?" . so the part when the hott guy explodes in his car after the chase seen Deidara screamed out "EXPLOSIONS ARE COOL!!!" the girls turned and saw if their was someone outside the window. Sakura checked and saw nothing (the dudes are under the window and covering Deidara's mouth) so the movie ended and the girls were cheering.

"Oh yeah if anyone needs to take a shower you can go now since it like almost 9"

"Ok I'll go first then" said Kurai (bad saying)

Naruto, Kiba, and Hidan snuck over to see her take a shower until they saw someone at the bath already

"WAH! ERO-SENNI what the hell are you doing here!"

"SSSHHHH naruto do you want her to see us?"

"My God why are you here?"

"Uh…research?"

"Ur a mega perv you know"

"Hey I should be telling you that!" but in Jiriya's mind he was proud of him for being like a mini him lol

Kurai heard something and quickly closed everything thinking it was a perv outside. When she got out and changed she told them that they should close everything until they changed and they did.

"Great well I guess I cant be here now later squirt!" Poof he left

"Why does he do this to me?"

So the guys went back watching the girls. All were wearing spaghetti straps of shirts and long pants. Most of them had nosebleeds (pervs). So the girls did karaoke, played cards and made jokes. It was bout 10 until Sakura said

"Omg its going to start soon!" she changed the channel. They were wondering what was that I was almost(dudes)

"Oh really hurry hurry!" said Tenten

"Ok there go thing we made it"

"So what are we going to watch?" asked Amber

"We're going to watch…."

The guys got closer

"The most awsomest show which is…"

They got closer

"Shugo Chara!"

They all feel back anime style and were shocked on what she said. Then again they are girls they all thought. So they were watching Shugo Chara and naruto was kinda bored so he asked them a question

"Hey you guys seen this?"

"Eh…no…."

He looked at them seriously

"Ugh fine yeah we have!"

"Who's your favorite character?"

Half said Amu and the other half said Ikuto

"So to the guys who like Ikuto do ever wished to be him?"

They blushed "NO!!...Maybe…sometimes…yeah kinda"

"I knew it"

"But only because he has the cat chara Yoru"

"Sure…"

When the episode finished the girls gathered together

"Ok now its time for Truth or Dare"

"Ok who's first?"

"Ino should go first since she's the host"

"Well if you say so, Sakura Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…make a heart and write "I love Naruto" inside it"

"What!"

"It's a dare Sakura"

"Ugh…" so she did it and Naruto seemed depressed cause he still loved her abit

"Ah Temari Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok I dare you to…get Ino's fish and put it in your mouth!"

"What?!?!"

"NO NOT MR. SMUGGLES!!"

"A dare is a dare…"

"Aw man…" she grabbed the fish put it in her mouth and then put it back in

"Yuck!"

"haha"

"Gr.. Kurai Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok is it true…that you have wet dreams!"

"Um…no? Amber Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you like Deidara!"

"What? No he's super annoying!"

"oh ok…phew…"

"What was that?"

"Um nothing nothing!"

So the girls continued with this not that many interesting things happened (though when Kurai picked dare she had to get a pickle and pretend she gave it a bj and that she had to make out with the floor hehehe….) until it was Amber's turn again

"So since you picked truth and we know you like someone at school who is it?"

Amber started blushing "Ok…it's…um…*mummering words*"

"What?"

"gratbsewe"

"Cmon just say it!"

"Ok its-"

BOOM the roof went. The girls went to check outside and found Pervy Sage there and screamed. The guys had sweatdrops and in amazement he was still here. Ino threaten to call the police and he left as far away as he could. They went back in and went to sleep. The guys were amazed that they were like sleeping right after that so they all went home and totally going to kill naruto(though I cant since you know what) and the girls never knew the peeking pervs.

So that's the end of that hoped you liked it and…

Naruto: eh I talked to the others…you don't have to ease up the characters….

Me: so finally came to your senses?

Naruto: I guess but please don't kill me I promise I wont rant again and not blindfold you and tie you up in a chair while ranting

Me: oh don't worry I wont…hehehe *evil smile with black aura around her*

Naruto: I have a bad feeling about that…


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: ok so hope everyone is enjoying so far and that this is another one of the holiday specials. So hope you really like this one since there will be a nice twist and that someone is going to find out something very interesting. So enjoy reading!

**What?! It's a Valentine's Day Surprise!!**

So everyone was doing there school work until there was an announcement in the inter-com. This was during lunch.

"Alright! So tomorrow is Valentine's Day so everyone who wants to send a special "love-gram" today is the last day to do so. And also that after school there will be a valentine's day dance so hopefully you asked the love of your life. Everyone have a nice day" Tsuande ended

"Ohh I really love valentine's day its soo romantic!" said Sakura

"Yeah sure is!" Ino (for once) agreed

"Well I guess its ok" Tenten said

"So everyone is going to the dance right?" asked Temari

"Yeah!"

"No…"

The girls turned to see who said no. it was both Kurai and Amber.

"What?! Why not?" asked Sakura

"Well because one no one asked and two if we did go we'd kinda look like non-dateable losers"

"Hey ever thought of going with a guy friend?"

"Um but-"

"No buts! If you really want to go then ask someone who isn't taken"

"Easy for you to say at least you guys have good date!"

"What do you mean Kurai?"

"Im saying we got picked with the weirdos!"

"Their not weird!" said Tenten

"Are you going to make me explain?"

They nodded

"Sigh…ok lets see Sai is a gay weirdo that paints inappropriate stuff, Shino is a bug freak, Lee always follows Gai like a dad (and his fashion senses aint that great either), Gaara is a wannabe emo kid, Kankuro talks to his puppets a lot…do I need to say anything more?"

They had sweatdrops

"N-no we get it…"

~Meanwhile with the guys~

"So is their anyone who isn't going to the dance?" asked naruto

Only Shino, Gaara, and Sai raised their hands

"Hm? Kankuro and Lee actually have a date with a girl? AH IT'S THE APOCALYSE!!!"

Kankuro and Lee had sweatdrops

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Calm down naruto, Kankuro and Lee are both going with their friends"

"Oh…(I bet their going with a puppet and Gai) so why aren't you *pointing at Shino Gaara and Sai* guys going?"

"Im busy tomorrow" said Sai

"It's a waste of time to me and Im also busy" said Shino

"I just don't have a date…*started blushing* and its not like I actually want to go"

Naruto got closer to Gaara and whispered to him

"Hey why don't you ask Amber out?"

Gaara started blushing

"N-nah besides I think someone already asked her"

"No between you and me she's turned down every guy that's asked her"

"Well lets say I have some resources" he looked at Hinata**

"Uh fine I'll try asking"

"Great!"

~Back with the girls~

"H-hey Amber. Why don't you ask Gaara to go with y-you" Hinata said

Amber started to blush

"U-um no I don't think he'd ever go out with me"

"Cmon just try"

"Fine Hinata if you say so…"

Hinata smiled. So lunch ended and everyone went to class and the day ended in a snap. So as everyone was leaving Gaara was looking for Amber

"Hm I wonder where she is"

"Gaara have you asked Amber yet?"

"No not yet. Have you seen her Naruto?"

"Hm I think I saw go to the office she said something about a chained locket"

"Oh ok"

So as he was looking for her he saw that Deidara had picked up a locket and looked was evilly smiling. Gaara realized that it was Amber's (since he bought it for her) and went quickly and grabbed it.

"Hey what do you think you were doing with it"

"What did it look like I was going to do with it shorty"

"Well you had a smirk on your face"

"Hey hey I was going to return it to Amber"

"But with a price right?"

"Maybe but it doesn't concern you"

"Yeah well I'll give it to her since she trusts me more"

"Oh whatever by the way if you were going to ask her to the dance it's too late. She's going with me" he said with a smirk

Gaara stopped at what he had said. Did Amber really say yes to Deidara? Then he realized that he was just messing with him and went to the front office. Gaara looked around and finally found Amber. She looked abit sad

"Um Amber?"

"Oh hey…"

"Why are you sad?"

"Im sorry Gaara I lost the locket. Please don't be mad"

"Im not mad. Besides I have it here"

"Huh? Oh thank you im sorry I lost it"

"Its ok um anyway I wanted to ask you something?"

"Oh what is it?"

He started turning red.

"I wanted to know…if you would…go to the…the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow!" he was shocked that he finally said it. But Amber looked with confusion and looked down

"Um I would but…"

"Oh so Deidara already asked you I see…"

"Oh what? No just that I decided not to go that's why and I was going out of town tomorrow im sorry"

"Oh…ok…"

It looked like she was going to cry but she ran off. So Gaara felt bad because he thought that she really didn't like him. So he left

~Valentine's Day~

So it was morning and everyone was talking about who or what they got each other. Kurai took Temari and showed her the card she made for Deidara. Temari had a sweatdrop.

"Kurai…ARE YOU NUTS?!?!"

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"It too revealing your love to him. He'd probably think your creepy or something…and on top of that your name is on it"

"What! Really?! I guess I'll try to make another one but I have to hurry"

So as Kurai was fixing her problem everyone else was talking about the dance and stuff. Amber and Gaara didn't look at each other because of yesterday. So everyones morning periods went ok and now it was lunch

"Wow Gaara, Sasuke, and oddly Shino have the most grams!" Naruto said in amazement

"Yeah but most were from fangirls…" said Sasuke

They shivered to the thought of it. Naruto looked at Gaara and noticed that he was sad. He went up to him

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Um…Amber…rejected me"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Why are you surprised, I knew that she didn't like me"

"But, but but but but"

"Just leave me alone" he left (wow he is emo lol)

Naruto was kinda amazed. So he went to Hinata

"Hey Hinata do you know why Amber rejected Gaara?"

"No but she was going to tell me after lunch before class started"

"Ok well tell me when you know"

"Ok"

"Yosh I finished remaking my card!" said Kurai

"Ok let me see…uh huh…ok…well this one seems better than the last one"

"Ok I'll give him that then"

"Yeah go get him tiger…"

So Hinata and Amber went near her class and started talking. Hinata was in amazement after what Amber had told her. She left Amber alone and went to Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Hm? Do you know Hinata?"

"Yeah but your not going to like it"

Hinata was explaining what Amber had told her. Naruto got mad and punched the wall

"Why that dirty little rat"

"What do we do?"

"For now I guess we think of a way _she_ will tell Amber the truth"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah besides its better if the person who told the lie tells the truth"

"O-ok then"

"Remember just between us ok Hinata?"

"Ok"

So with that known the day started to go fast and now lets see how Kurai is doing with her problem

"Ok well I better put it on his desk when he isn't looking and-"

Bam! She bumped into a classmate

"Ow oh no my card….but which is the one im giving him**? Eh um this one"

So she put the card on his desk before he came and art class started. So as the usual went Amber still seemed abit sad. As Gaara tried to talk to her the class ended and she left in a flash. He was disappointed but noticed that she left a notebook behind. He grabbed it and skipped threw the pages until he realized that it was her journal (aka her diary). He had found out that she had loved him all this time and wished that she had the heart and guts to tell him. He was amazed that now the girl he loved loves him back. But he decided not to tell her that he read threw the journal. So he went to go give it back. While that happened Deidara saw the card on his desk and read it. He was blushing and had never knew that Kurai liked him like that (Kurai accidentally gave Deidara her first card)!

"hm I never noticed that she liked me…well just to see if its true next time I mess with Amber I have to see her reaction"

So now a lot of people knew stuff and secrets. So after the commotion everyone that had a date went to the dance and had fun. And naruto got ran over by a semi-truck ok im kidding here. Will Amber ever know that Gaara finally knows her secret? Will Deidara finally accept Kurai's feelings? Will I ever really kill Naruto and who's going to help with my homework? Lol well ur going have to wait til next chapter

And that's the end of that so hope you like it and know there's a lot of secrets known and revealed and no im not telling you now why Amber rejected Gaara and is sad so you have to continuing reading my chapters! So as they say in Spain Adios! **side notes: Ok the first one is that Hinata already knows that Amber likes Gaara and the second one is that Kurai had the cards look the same and that when she dropped them they got mixed**


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: ok well sorry that I haven't updated lately because seriously I didn't think of anything good to put so I tried my best to think of something but hopefully this chapter is good enough, and maybe next time I can come up with something better well try to enjoy *feels disappointed in herself and would probably punish herself*

**Chapter 13: Operation Get Them Together!!!**

So when we last left off is were a lot of secrets and confesses were relieved so lets see what Naruto is up to with some other friends he needs help with.

"What?! Are you serious Naruto she said that?!?!" said Kiba with an anger tone

"Yes Hinata told me and I want you to help me to get her to tell Amber and the whole school the truth about this because she's gone to far!"

"Well definitely count me in"

"Great! And you Shikamaru?"

"Normally I wouldn't be involved with something like a stupid rumor but Jessica went off the edge on this one so I guess im in *yawn*"

"Damn it that was low even for her to do that" said Neji

"Yes your right Neji but if she was a guy I would've done the Primary Lotus on her!!"

"Lee I thought Gai said don't use it unless you really need to…"

"Yes but this was for a friend and I'll do anything to make Gai-sensei proud!!!"

The guys had sweatdrops and thought the same thing: That was so like of Lee

"Ok back to the subject how do we get Jessica to tell the truth?"

"Don't worry I'll think of a plan but I need Sasuke's help too"

"Ok just tell us when your ready Shikamaru"

"Right Naruto"

~Meanwhile with Hinata and Amber~

"Amber…you ok?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Amber you know Jessica was lying right?"

"Yeah but she gave me proof and if she and Gaara are happy together then I cant come between them"

Then Amber walked away to her house (it was after school) and started remembering what Jessica had told her

~Flashback~

Amber was going into the bathroom to fix herself before she asked Gaara to go with to the dance until Jessica came.

"Hm? Oh um its you Jessica"

"Aw what you doing getting ready to go to the dance by yourself? Maybe cause you don't have a date? Hahaha"

"N-no im going with someone…"

"Oh who? Lee hahaha"

"NO! someone else…"

"Well I hope it isn't Gaara because he already asked me"

Amber was surprised but went back to her senses

"Yeah right your lying I know"

"If I was then why do I have this?" she showed her pictures of her and Gaara together what looked like dates and one of them kissing. She went into shock again but realized they could be fake right?

"How do I know that there real?"

"Oh that's so cute ok here I'll show you" somehow she was able to prove that they were "real". Amber started to have tears "knowing" that the guy see liked didn't like her back.

"Hehe see so stay away from him oh and if he asks you he'll only break you little pathetic heart"

Amber left crying and thinking to herself: No no its not true he wouldn't but…no I didn't want this to happen

~Flashback over~

"Sigh…I guess I should leave them alone…and maybe we were never met to be…"

So Amber still doesn't know what to do and that she thinks that her love doesn't love her back. Meanwhile Shikamaru had finished the plan to get Jessica to tell the truth out so all the guys agreed to it (though Naruto wanted to be the person to make her tell) so then the plan would go into progress.

~Next Day~

Ok so school had started and everyone was prepared for the plan. So Sasuke went to look for Jessica since she would tell him a lot of rumors she made up (because she also loved him). He had found her near the school's computers room as she was looking at a lot of photos.

"Hey Jessica can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Huh? Oh sure anything for you Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke had a microphone behind him. He turned it on

"So what's the newest rumor you've made up?"

"Oh you know this and that but I did a real juicy one make sure not to tell your friends"

"ok whatever"

"Yeah so my latest one I've done is that I told Amber that me and Gaara were going out!"

"Oh really? So are you?"

"No but she totally believed it. At first she kinda started to know I was lying until I showed her pics of me and Gaara which were obviously photo shopped and she was so stupid to believe it!"

"Yeah go on"

"And the best part is that she went crying and totally denied Gaara when he asked her to the dance! Ahahahahaha"

"So your admitting that you lied to her and that this was all your idea right?"

"Well duh I, Jessica, totally made up that lie and that everyone who believes it are total idiots!"

"Hmm well that's good for you be can you repeat that I don't think everyone heard right" He showed her the microphone that he hid from her

"What? When did you…"

"Oh ever since you started and the whole school heard since its connected to the intercom"

"No no your not serious? Damn you! Who was in this?!? Tell me or you'll regret it!"

"oh I think you'll find out soon enough though your rep will probably never be the same"

Soon the whole school was whispering to each other and that Jessica could never be trusted again no matter how "popular" or how rich she was. Amber had heard this and was abit sad but very relieved that Jessica was lying for once. Gaara had also heard this and finally understood why she had been avoiding him. Naruto and the guys were happy and that everything went well. Jessica was so mad and embarrassed that she even transferred to another school now! So after she left the school furious Naruto looked for Amber.

"Hey Amber, sorry that this happened like this"

"It's ok Naruto but im very glad that truth was out. I need to thank Sasuke for that"

"Yeah anyway I wanted to tell you to meet me at the entrance of the school when school is over next to where those trees are"

"Um ok why?"

"Oh just to talk"

"Eh fine I guess"

"Thanks"

So then Naruto ran over to look for Gaara

"Hey Gaara I want ask you something"

"Hm? Whats that?"

"I want you to meet up with me after school at the entrance near the trees that are next to it"

"Uh ok whatever got nothing better to do"

"Great! I'll be waiting ok?"

"Yeah…ok…"

"Thanks"

So Naruto left to his next class though Gaara had a feeling that Naruto was either Bi or Gay (no offense to people who are) and was kinda creped out about it. So when school ended Amber was waiting were Naruto told her to wait, but found out that Gaara was coming instead

"Oh Gaara what are you doing here?"

"Um cause Naruto told me too…."

"Oh yeah same here"

There was an awkward silence

"Hm he is sure taking a while"

"Um…Amber…"

"Yeah?"

"Was the reason that you are kinda avoiding me was what Jessica told you?"

Her face turned red

"Uh…um…maybe…"

"You know you shouldn't let rumors get to you"

"Y-yeah…but the stuff seemed so real…"

"But yeah anyway I swear to you I never went out with her before…the truth is I never been on a date with anyone"

"R-really?"

"Yeah because theres one girl I like"

"Um…who?" she thought it wasn't her already with doubts

"Will you not laugh if I tell u?"

"No of course not"

"Its you"

Amber was in shock

"M-me?"

"Yes"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am"

She fainted. Gaara caught her but he was bright red while holding her. She finally woke up.

"Uh….my head"

"are you ok?"

"yeah I think so…"

"So heres a question I've been wanting to ask you…will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

Her face turned red. Then she jump on him hugging him and was screaming for joy

"Yes Yes Yes!!!"

"Woah is it that good?"

"Hehe sorry its because I liked you too ever since sophomore year (ok maybe when I first met you)"

"Yeah I kinda know"

She was shocked. Gaara thought: oh damn it I said it now

"How do you know?"

"Um well you see…when your 'journal' was lost I needed to see who it was and so I skimmed through it…hehehe?"

"Hmmm…..well im glad we'll be going out but now I know that you look though peoples personal stuff now"

"Im sorry how can I make it up to you?"

"Hm…by this" she grabbed him and they had a very passionate kiss

So everyone was happy, Jessica transferred, Naruto was seeing Amber and Gaara kissing and Sakura saw him watching them and blew him onto the next town and that's the end of this. So hope you liked it and please review my story and also remember I have a poll so if you can vote for me to make a new story with a new anime/manga so thanks and peace out!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Yeah sorry for the late update it's abit hard to work on two stories at the same time hehehe….ahem anyway I hope you liked the last chapter yay! Lol so now I still need to think of good stories but this chapter is all about Kurai!!! So on with the story!!!

**Chapter 14: A Day with Kurai**

So we know about the GaaraxAmber situation. So its March and besides that fact everything had been normal though there were so awkward moments with Amber and Gaara but everyone was happy but one person…Kurai. She envied Amber that she and Gaara went out now but was jealous too. She kept trying to get Deidara to at least talk to her. Though there were moments that it did look like he paid attention. So lets see how a day with Kurai is like…

~Morning around 7:00 a.m. alarm goes off~

"Ugh stupid alarm…" Kurai said as she got out of bed heading to the shower.

"Hm it's Friday I wonder what today's special event will be"

So she got out, changed, and went to get breakfast. Then she started to walk to school but waited at Amber's house (since they walk together). Amber came out and joined Kurai

"Hey Kurai what's up?"

"Oh nothing just the usual. So how was your night?"

"It was good but Gaara called me like 5 times telling me good night and stuff"

"Oh that must be good…"

"Oh im sorry hey how about today it's a girls night out! You want it to be us or invite more people?"

"What? All so sudden?"

"Well because we haven't hung out for along time now since me and Gaara go on dates so that's why. So what's your pic?"

"Um…if its fine that its just us two…not to sound gay or anything"

"No its fine so then we'll go to the mall after school and get whatever we want since it's our girls night out! Did you also want to sleep over too?"

"Wow! Really? Um how about I go to your place if its cool with you?"

"No biggie im cool with it so get ready for the day!"

Kurai felt happy about that since it would be the first time in about a month since she hung out with Amber. So they got to the school and were talking with there group having fun til the bell rang for the next class. So class starts now and the day went slow and boring. 'God my morning teachers are so boring and I hate calculus its boring I know what to do!' thought Kurai.

"Hm Kurai help Deidara out since he's not very good at this"

Shocked! Kurai was so embarrassed yet happy that she was helping Deidara.

"Hey besides Mr. Smart-ass over there teach says you're the smartest one in this class"

"Um…I wouldn't say that im the smartest..."

"Just shut up and help"

"Uh yeah sure"

So Kurai was tutoring him how to solve or raise the problems up. Then the class ended but before Kurai left Deidara grabbed her arm

"hey I want to ask you something before you go lunch"

"Um….what?" she was blushing

"I hear that you like me? Is it true?"

"Um…I-I don't k-know…." Shit he found out! She thought

"Well because if you did I be more than happy to at least go on one date to see how you are…well see ya at art then I got to go to my next class before I get late for the 3rd time"

Then he left. Was he really trying to ask me on a date? Thought Kurai. Then she went over to the lunch table were she talked with the group. They had fun then for the bell rang for the next class/lunch so they left. Right then school had ended and Amber and Kurai had met up.

"Hey Amber sorry I came abit late"

"It's fine. So ready for girls night out!"

"Yeah! So what are we going to do first?"

"Mall of course"

So Amber grabbed Kurai's arm and ran off! So there they were at the mall shopping until their hearts contend! Soon they went to get a bite of food in the food court.

"Hey after eating this you wanna continue shopping?"

"Do we even have the money? We bought from F.Y.E., Hot Topic, JcPenny's, and Claire's! What more can we buy?"

"This cmon!"

She grabbed her (again) and off they went! Then when she stopped Kurai saw the store they were at…Build-A-Bear! She had never been inside the store since she didn't want her friends to know she liked stuff like that. She was surprised that Amber had knew.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go in!"

They went in and got the animals they wanted. Kurai got a rabbit doll and Amber got a dog one. So they got clothes for them and after they stuffed the bear each gave each other the hearts and said a secret message in it. Then when they were done Amber bought the animals and they went to her house.

~At Amber's place~

"Wow your house is big!"

"Is it? I don't really notice"

"Damn…so what are we going to do now?"

"Watch a movie you can pick im going to go make the popcorn"

"Hmm…what should we watch? Charile's Angels? Nah…hmm…John Tucker Must Die? No…I know Death Race!"

"Ok got the popcorn put the movie in"

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Nah I'm ok whatever you picked"

"Oh ok then"

So they both watched the movie made fun of some parts even cried at the end! Then it was passed 12:30 so they went to sleep though Kurai wanted to stay up even longer…

~Morning~

"Huh? *sniffs* what smells like pancakes?"

"So your awake now huh?"

"What time did you get up? No what time is it?"

"1:00 p.m."

"What?!?!"

"Nah I'm kidding it's 9 a.m."

"Oh god don't scare me like that"

"Sorry I wanted to do that"

"Oh did you make breakfast by yourself?"

"Yeah but I'm used to it"

So they ate their breakfast, and Kurai took a shower and left. When she got home she threw her things on the floor but realized she never knew what the message was that Amber put in her rabbit. She pressed it

"Kurai…remember we'll always be friends no matter what…"

She was surprised at it and was happy inside…then she laid down her bed sleeping on it

And that's that! Hope you liked it plz R&R and sorry its not as long as it usually is it's kinda hard to work on two stories at the same time…well thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: ok so last chapter wasn't so great I know but like I said before kinda hard to think of things for both stories but anyway I hope you can appreciate this chapter. Basically it was something I just came up with so I'll try to wing it. Well get to reading!

**Chapter 15: A True Confession of Love**

So our story begins during the week of school and it was sometime in April. Everyone was having fun and stuff so lets see what our friends are doing now.

"So my weekend went cool, did anyone else's weekend go good?" Naruto asked

"Yeah same old same old" Sasuke told bluntly

"Yeah yeah anyway we're planning to go see 'Watchmen' this weekend anyone up for it?" asked Kiba

"Sure if we're free" Sai said

"Hey Kurai can I talk to you before classes start?"

"Uh ok?"

So Temari and Kurai went to a corner and started talking

"Soo how are things with you and Deidara?"

"Uh I don't know…I think I'm nothing to him but a tutor"

"Aw well don't give up! Just keep trying that's all"

" I know I know…but this is an awesome love story!!!"

"Eh?"

"It's like the 'Romeo and Juliet' of my life!"

"Um not to burst your bubble but wasn't Romeo and Juliet's reason of forbidden love because of a family fued between them?"

"Ah! Um ok then it's the 'Phantom of the Opera' for me!"

"But I thought the guy with the mask was have beautiful and half ugly, then the guy that loves the one girl tries to save her but they started fighting each other till the masked dude died?"

"Hm? Ugh but you get my point right!"

"Yeah yeah I was messing with you"

"Sure…anyway I want him to notice me so I'll try harder!"

*Bell rings and classes start*

~Skipping all the way to lunch~

" damn it calculus today was abit hard"

"Yeah I kinda have to agree with Kurai on that" said Shikamaru

"Well whatever so I hope that the rest of the day goes well since it's nice outside today" Amber said

"Yeah sure is…I wish everyday had a nice weather like this" said Naruto

"Yeah…" everyone agreed

"So anyway everyone up for Friday's movie pick?"

"Sure"

"Mhmm"

"Believe it!"

"Yeah"

"I don't know…"

"Huh why not Kurai?"

"I don't know I might be busy"

"With what?"

"Homework?"

"Cmon Kurai just come!"

"Well ok to tell the truth I really don't like _those _kinds of movies no offense"

"Oh why didn't you just say so we can go to another movie if you want"

"No no it's fine"

"you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok if you say so" ended Kiba

Though everyone else got the idea Temari probably knew in her mind on what the real reason was. So the bell rang again and everyone went back to class.

~Skipping to 6th period Art class~

"So did you get today's art assignment?" Amber asked

"Yeah draw or show an example of something or someone that you love I think" answered Temari

"Oh ok thanks"

Temari scoots near Kurai and whisper to her

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm making a letter to Deidara. Today's the day I tell him that I like him"

"Are you sure? Because you only been on three dates with though the first one you kept fainting since you went out but still"

"I know it seems that I'm rushing things but I want to tell him!"

"*sigh* ok do whatever but remember that I'm always her to support you ok?"

"Yeah ok"

Kurai took a deep breath and placed the note on Deidara's desk. Then she quickly went back and did the assignment. Deidara saw the note and started reading it. He had a smirk then did his assignment. The note had read:

_Deidara please if you can please come to the cafeteria after school today. From your secret admirer._

~After school~

"Kurai you going to walk with me today?"

"Um not today Amber is that fine?"

" Yeah it's cool see ya tomorrow"

"Yeah see ya…ok now to go to the spot"

So she went to the cafeteria and waited.

~Meanwhile with Deidara~

"Hey Deidara-kun you coming or not?" Itachi asked

"Um…I'll be there in awhile I need to take care of something"

"Hey are you going to dump that bitch's request?" Hidan asked

"Well what do you think?"

He left to the cafeteria. There is where he met Kurai. Ok I need to deny her but…for some reason I cant I think I have…feelings for her…thought Deidara well I guess I have to wait and see what happens

"Uh…um…hi Deidara-san…"

"Hey…so you're the one that gave me this?"

"Y-yeah…"

"So what did you want?"

"Deidara…for sometime I had these feelings for you…and now I just wanted to say that…that…"

"That???"

"I really like you Deidara….I mean like more than just if we went as friends…"

"Ok tell me why?"

"Because…I like your personality, your spunkness, and I really like your art"

"Yeah well too…wait you like my art?"

"Yes I think there very true and sincere"

"But most of the time it's just explosions"

"Yeah but that's what you like and I think that's cool"

"Really?" Does she really like my art? Thought Deidara

"Yeah really" she started blushing

"Well how do I know you really like it?"

"You know that art contest we had in class two weeks ago"

"Yeah and?"

"When I saw your art I was really amazed on how you did it so I voted for yours"

"You did? But I got like second to last"

"I know but I really liked it was good"

"Oh…I see"

"So I want to ask…you…will you be"

"Before you finish here's my answer"

Bam! Right then and there Deidara and Kurai were actually kissing!!! Unbelievable but it happened. Kurai was really shocked on what happened and then…plop she fainted. Deidara was abit confused but picked her up and took her to her home.

Wow someone actually likes my art for once….Deidara was thinking. So when he got there he put her on her bed, placed a note next to her, and left. When Kurai woke up she realized she was at home. She thought it was all a dream until she found the note. It read:

_Everything you experienced today wasn't a dream…it was real. So I'll see you at school tomorrow, girlfriend…With love, Deidara._

After finishing reading the note she fainted (again)

And that's all folks! Hope you liked this chapter and please rate and review this. Also I will try to think of a better one and for anyone who likes spoilers I will be having one were they have a prom though it might be in parts…anyway hope you enjoyed it Arigato for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: ok so maybe I didn't do the best in the last chapter so sorry. Anyway I hope you all like this one, and yet again it's alittle hard to do some storys at the same time so don't kill me. Well I hope you enjoy reading!

**Chapter 16: New Students Same Friends?**

Ok so its practically almost time for the biggest thing to happen at the school that everyone is worked up about. If you said it's the prom you get a cake and if you said something random or non-related to the prom then you don't get a cake. So anyway Tsunade was getting everyone prepared and she called some exchange student that would come next year. I wonder who _they_ are….

~Monday morning while doing the announcements~

" And whoever threw the pies in the front of the school will be found immediately….and that's all for the day…oh wait before I forget we will having some exchange students coming by today and be here for about the rest of the month to help out get the prom ready so I expect you all to behave with them that's all…."

"Hmm I wonder who these new people are…" wondered Kurai

" Who knows but maybe we can be friends with them" suggest Amber

"Yeah I don't care either way…." Said Sasuke

~Around lunch time~

So they the gang was all talking about whatever, the prom, and what to do this week since it would be a three-day weekend for them that is until three figures came.

"Uh yeah do any of you guys know were Principal Tsunade is?" said a girl. She was wearing some kind of black sleeve-less shirt that had 'Too Kool 4 U' and skinny jeans. (Yeah I've seen different pics of Karin with either black or red/orange hair so you can imagine it ok? Sorry I don't want anyone saying I got the hair color wrong)

"Oh yeah her office is right next to the Music room" said Tenten

"Thanks I…OMG SASUKE-KUN IS THAT YOU?!?!"

"Oh God no…its her!" Sasuke hid behind Sakura

"Karin what are you doing?" A kid with silver-ish hair wearing a purple T-shirt and some jeans with awesome shoes!!!

"OMG SUIGETSU SASUKE-KUN IS HERE!!!"

"God Karin your so annoying but anyway I came because…wait a minute for once your right. So how have you been Sasuke?"

"_Hisss_ Go away both of you…wait where's Juugo?"

Then a big guy came behind the two of the people. He had orange hair wearing something like a jersey for some team and some dark blue jeans

"Oh…hey Juugo"

"……..hey……"

"Um Sasuke you know these people?" asked Sakura (bad time to even talk)

"Hey who are you? And why is MY Sasuke behind someone like you!"

"If you didn't know Sasuke is MY boyfriend bitch!!"

"Oh No you didn't just call me a bitch"

"Did I stutter or something?"

"Oh hellz no your staying with Sasuke!"

"Uh I can hear you two…"

"SHUT UP!" both girls shouted

"Ugh this is why I didn't want to bring Karin here she is too troublesome, right Juugo?"

"…." He just nodded

"Yeah…did you all forget us?" the group said

"Yeah like we need you guys…Karin we're leaving!"

"Butt out Suigetsu I'm still fighting here"

Suigetsu just grabbed her and the three left without a word. Sasuke came out of hiding

"Phew…I hoped to not see them here…"

"Soooo like you know them Sasuke?"

"Yeah Naruto I think I told one time…."

"You did?"

"……anyway when I left for like about a year they were…my friends…."

"OMG" everyone said

"But I didn't get along with them that well"

"Sureee you didn't and I don't like ramen…"

"Shut up Naruto one more word and I will beat you to a pulp"

"Oh but I was just saying that because I bet they were your best _friends_ right?"

"That was 16 words he said" said Amber

"That's it"

Bam right on the head

"Ow Sasuke that hurt!"

"I don't care baka"

"Meanie…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"I thought so…anyway yeah I know them but I really hate Karin she so clingy to me"

"Like Sakura hehe" said Kurai

"Yeah like her"

"What! I am not clingy to him!"

"You cant stop talking about him that's for one…." Smirked Tenten

"Oh yeah I wouldn't be talking if I were you Tenten a.k.a miss 'Neji's the best, I love Neji so much!"

"I don't say that"

"Yeah you do!" everyone said

"Um guys…can we not…like fight?" timidly said Hinata

"Shut up"

"Eck!"

"Guys seriously stop or um or…"

"Or what? Kurai"

"I tell Tsunade to cancel the prom!"

"You wouldn't…you don't have the guts to"

"T-try me!"

She got up and headed to her office. But then all the girls (expect Amber and Hinata) all jumped her and tied her up. Well sucks to be her now

"You guys are meanies! Let me go"

"Hellz no if your going to tell Tsunade!"

*bell rings*

"Damn it we got to go in now"

Everyone left and kinda forgot to get Kurai untied

"Um hello? I'm still tied up here!....Anyone?"

Good thing the janitor came and helped her out before she was late. So everyone was in their 5th period class. Everything went ok until certain people came in Tactics class…

"Ok while I go outside the class for abit I want you maggots to help out with the exchange students on how the prom should be"

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo came in the class and Pein-sensei went outside for abit then Karin was infront of Amber.

"Uh…yes?"

"Your friends with Sasuke-kun right?"

"I g-guess?"

"Ok I want to know what Sasuke likes and dislikes"

"And if I 'didn't know' or said no what would happen?"

"I'll get Suigetsu and Juugo to force you"

"Sasuke told us that you and Suigetsu don't get along very well so um no"

"Oh bad choice of you Suigetsu!"

"What Karin?!"

"I need your help!"

"Like no Karin I don't like you and I don't want to help you with whatever your doing!"

"Ugh fine Juugo help now!"

"……..no……"

"See? Was I right? By the way Juugo doesn't talk much does he?"

"OH! I'll be back!"

Karin stormed over to Juugo and Suigetsu. She grabbed them and was whispering to them.

"Suigetsu I need your help now!"

"I said no already. Besides what do you need help with anyway?"

"I need you to back me up to get that girl to tell me what Sasuke likes and dislikes"

"What do me and Juugo get out of it?"

"Uh…you'd be able to prank Sasuke all you wanted and Juugo might get Sasuke to be friends with him again"

"Why would he want that?"

"Hey if you never noticed he misses Sasuke ok?"

Juugo and Suigetsu looked at each other and whispered to themselves. Then they went back to Karin.

"Ok we'll help…IF I get to mess with you whenever I want for a month"

"No too long"

"Ok then 3 weeks"

"…Ugh fine ok?"

"Then we'll help"

The three went behind Amber with evil smiles on them. Amber was abit distracted until she looked behind.

"Ehehe so your back…"

"Now your going to tell us or else"

"Eh…oh look is that Utada Hikaru over there?"

" Nice try but do you think we're that stupid?"

"Your right it's just Sasuke waiting outside"

"Sasuke! Where?!"

"Karin you idiot!"

Karin looked outside and was looking everywhere for Sasuke and Suigetsu caught up with her.

"Karin you baka she could've left that classroom by now, this is why I didn't want to help you!"

"Hey stop blaming things on me! You know your so full of it! Wait a minute where's Juugo?"

They looked everywhere and found out that Juugo was holding Amber down.

"Alright Juugo! For once you did something right!" Suigetsu said

"Ok now we can threaten her!"

"Why me? I liked it better when the others were picking on me…"

"Hey did I hear that you liked us teasing you?" said Ryuugan

"Eh…nevermind this seems better…"

"Sure it is….do you need help?" he smirked

"No I don't!"

Then Karin was infront of her with a rope in her hand

"Ah! Ok ok I need help!"

"Ok we'll help you…if we get to totally mess with you whenever we want until the year is over!"

"No!"

Karin took out some duct tape

"Ok ok deal!"

"Yay! Guys I got her to make the deal!"

"I told you he could've done it now pay up Sakon"

"Damn you Kabuto!"

"You betted on him?!" said Tayuya angrily

"Not my fault"

So Ryuugan grabbed the rope, Tayuya got the duct tape, and Kabuto grabbed Amber. Then the three kinda fought with the other three that was until Pein came in.

"I hope you all were behaving in here"

"Yeah we were Pein-sensei"

"Sakon I don't even believe you for one second so….Amber how did things go I know you're a good girl"

"Uh…actually….he's right we all behaved here. No problems what so ever!" she said smiling

"Um…ok? Well I'm going out for abit again I have to talk with Kakashi for awhile so I'll be back"

"Phew that was close well I guess…eh?"

The whole class was smiling with evilness and black aura you could sense. Then she realized about the deal she made and totally regretted making it.

"Soo did you remember that deal we had?" smirked Ryuugan

"Ehehe…um…so let's just talk about how to do the prom should go?"

"Or we can do this"

He was pulling her hair and messing it up! Damn sucks to be her now!

And end of this chapter I'll try my best to get the story more interesting if you didn't like it and also please R&R! Arigato for reading! Oh if your wondering where Sasuke was in Tactics he ditched school after knowing Karin was there.


	17. OMG FINALLY!

Author's Note: WAAHHH!!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time but now I got a new laptop and can continue with my stories yay! :D anyway still sorry for making you wait but now we can continue where we last left off enjoy~

**Chapter 17: The Day of the Dance Part 1**

So soon enough the prom dance was just around the corner and everything was ready. Even the students had all they needed…well sorta…

~Before school starts~

"What do you mean you forgot?!?" shouted all the guys. "Well you see I was so busy looking for a tux and…"

"Save your excuses Naruto! Right now we need to think of how to rent a limo by tomorrow or we're going to walk all the way to the country club which is 13 miles from school! And I don't think the girls are going to like that!" an angry Neji said.

"Well Sasuke's brother rented a limo for his friends so why don't we-"

"Oh hell no I'd rather be stuck in a bottom of a well with Karin and Sakura for a week without food than do that!" Sasuke said. "O…kay *cough* issues *cough* so what do we do now?" asked Kiba. "Maybe we could just go in cars" suggested Lee

"Nah we already promised the girls that we'd get them a limo. Hm…we need a limo and fast so any ideas on how to get one?" said Gaara. Unfortunately no one had any ideas and out of nowhere Amber, Sakura, and Tenten came over.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Tenten. "Okay no one say anything about-" "WE'RE SO SORRY!!! WE FORGOT TO GET THE LIMO FOR YOU GIRLS!!" "NARUTO!!!" shouted all the guys. "Ugh I knew this would happen Sakura text the others to go with Plan B" said Amber. "Wait…what?" the guys said in bewilderment. "Obviously the girl knew that you guys we're going to screw that part up so we reserved a limo for us" explained Tenten. "But how did you-" "Leaving Naruto to do the job isn't the greatest idea in the world" interrupted Amber "Oh…hehehe?" "Okay I told everyone so I guess we're set" "Okay now if you'd excuses us 'men' we got to finish the final preparations for the dance" said Tenten as the girls left in a somewhat anger mood. "Nice going Naruto…" as all the boys were glaring at him. " I'm in deep shit aren't I?" said a soon to be killed Naruto.

~ During Lunch~

"C'mon you guys can't still be mad us" said Kiba. "Well you guys made us do your shit by getting the limo when clearly you said that not to worry and you'd have it in a week before the dance!" said a mad Ino. "How about this babe I'll get you whatever you want and if you want I'll make you your favorite lunch until summer" "Hm…fine but just cause I can get what I want"

"Sakura…don't be mad I'll take you to a nice restaurant for our date this Saturday and I'll take you to a movie afterward your pick" "Aw…Sasuke-kun you're so nice to me"

"Tenten I'll get you that plushie bear that you always wanted" "Neji you wouldn't! That bear is like 1oo dollars!" "No worries I got some cash saved up for something special and I'll get you that bear" "Neji…" as Tenten glomps him and makes out.

" Hinata I'll-" "Oh Naruto-kun you don't have to do anything for me as long as we go to the dance I'm ok" "Phew…(good thing too I was running out of ideas)" "What was that?" "Uh nothing nothing hehehe…"

"Shikamaru you lazy ass you better do something for me or so help me…" "Temari I didn't want to ruin the surprise but I guess I have to now" "What do you mean?" "I was going to take you to Paris for a week once school was over and hoping you would wait but now I had to ruin it just for you" "Aw Shika babe I'm so sorry but I'm really happy that we're going to Paris" "And I we're going to be doing a lot of "business" if you know what I mean…" "Oh you naughty boy" "Ok I could've gone my whole life without knowing that or hearing it as a matter of fact" said a very disgusted Amber.

"Amber…I know I won't promise you anything that I can't keep and I'll tell you the truth to everything so I can't get what you want or take you to a fancy restaurant at the moment but I will promise you that when I take you to the dance it will be a night you'll never forget" as Gaara said while giving her a kiss on the forehead. Amber just stood there blushing "Oh Gaara how can I say mad at you you're the best boyfriend you know" And then the school bell rang and it was time to go back to class.

And that's the end of that sorry I made this so short but one I ran out of ideas at the moment and two I need to get to work on my other stories to so please review please :3 once again sorry for the hugest wait ever DX


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Ok know that the last chapter was like eh…so I will try to make it up with this chapter so please take notice that it's been a VERY long time since I've done a story so try to enjoy reading

**Chapter 18: The Day of the Dance Part 2**

So we last left off where everyone was going back to class and since I am too lazy to write what they did in the class let's skip to after school

~After School~

"So is everyone ready for tomorrow?" asked Kurai. "Like hell yeah we are! I'm so excited I can't wait by the way Kurai are you going to go with us or with Deidara?" asked Naruto. "Well I'm going with you guys to the dance but I'm leaving with Dei-Dei-kun" "Um Dei-Dei-kun?" "Yeah that's what I call my Deidara-kun besides he loves it when I call him that" "Okay…so I guess everyone is knows what to do" "Yup well see you all tomorrow" "Bye" as everyone left to home getting ready for the big night tomorrow.

~Friday (the day of the dance)~

It was Friday morning and all the Seniors and Juniors didn't have school today because it was the day everyone had been waiting for. So throughout the whole morning and most of the afternoon all the girls were getting their hair and make-up done while the guys were getting showered up and got their tuxedos ready. The dance would start around 7:30 p.m. and end like around 1:00 a.m. so everyone should have enough time to get ready. So all the girls were waiting at Ino's house and it was about around 7:45 when the boys came.

Here is what all the girls are wearing: Sakura is in a long, wavy, sleeveless pink dress that had a white lily on the side, Ino is in a skirt like strapless dress that was purple and had white on the bottom, Hinata is in a grey knee length dress that had one sleeve, Kurai was in a nice puffy like, aqua dress with a bow in the back, Amber is in a long floor length black dress that had gold belt in the middle and had a sleeve on the right and the left was sleeveless, Temari is in a long light purple dress that is sleeve less, and Tenten is in a light pink dress that goes to the floor and has an opening on the side of her leg.

"You guys kept us waiting" said Sakura.

"Yeah well we got stuck in traffic so it took us awhile but hey it's not like we're THAT late"

"Oh shut it Naruto I wasn't asking you now was I"

"Can you guys please not fight it's time to go."

Ok now all the guys are in a formal tuxedos and yeah I'm bad on how the guys would look like but they all look so smexy in it :3

So everyone left to the country club called Konoha Resort which was part of a hotel and spa resort. So before they got off each of the guys (with girlfriends) took the girls to the side.

"Here's something for all of you girls" as each boy held out a rose each in a different color. "Aw you guys…you're so sweet" said all the girls. So everyone went inside and it all looked gorgeous with the decorations. "My little Kurai-chan!" as Deidara said while running to Kurai. "Dei-Dei-kun!" "Eh..yeah we'll see you later Kurai…" "Later guys" said Kurai as she ran to Deidara. So everyone had went their separate ways. Amber, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Kiba went to take couples photos, Tenten, Neji, Kurai, and Deidara went to go dance, and everyone else went to go try the food that had been given (it was some gourmet food from America).

Soon as the group gathered around they all decided to take a group photo and did so with Sakura's digital camera. They all liked how the picture came out Sakura would put it on her MySpace as soon as she got home.

The prom was going good so the girls made a special request for their boyfriends.

"Now we have a special request for all the couples out there" as Tsunade said "So get on the floor all of you!" *cricket cricket* "Now or F's for all of you!"

All the couples went on the dance floor. The song that was playing was Be Your Girl by Chieko Kawabe. So everyone was dancing to it and held onto each other throughout the song. As they were dancing Gaara whispered to Amber "This will be our song…is that fine with you?" "Yes…it is Gaara-kun" as she said while blushing.

The prom had gone really well and soon everyone had left around 12:30 and went back to their homes while the boyfriends took their girlfriend's home. So the first stop was Ino's house (since it was the closest there) then Sakura's. Before she left she turned to Sasuke saying "Don't forgot about our promise Sasuke-kun!" "Yeah yeah I won't" as they kissed each other good night. Then it was Hinata's house, Tenten's, and Amber's though Amber insisted that Gaara would stay with her for the night (which he did) and everyone went home.

~Meanwhile with Kurai and Deidara~

"Oh Dei-Dei-kun I had such a great time you know"

"Yeah so have a good night and have nice dreams about us ok?"

"Hehe ok night!"as she said while having a passionate kiss with Deidara

~With Amber and Gaara~

"So are we going to bed now or wanna watch a movie before bed?"

"Hm I have a better idea…" as Amber whispered in Gaara's ear. As she finished he was blushing like hell having his face turn all red.

"Y-you sure you're ready for that?"

She just simply nodded with a smile and grabbed his arm taking him into her room where they would be having some "fun time" together.

And I must end the chapter here so hoped you liked it though I practically thought this one was short as well…damn I need to get better at this, also I know I probably did a crappy job at doing the prom thing and all so yeah and to inform you all we are getting close to our final chapters so thank you all who have been with the story from the start and there will be a special announcement as soon as I'm done with the next chapter so as I say Later People!


	19. Almost Done!

Author Note: Ok fellow readers well we are drawing into the final chapters of 'High School for the Naruto gang' and I'm sorry for the late update since I have been concerned with my Disney story. But I am here to also announce that I WILL be making a sequel to the high school story. My working title is 'Senior Year' (and if I get any dumb shit that if it's going to be like the effin "HSM" I'm probably gonna hunt people down *cough* maybe *cough*). Anyway enough of this and on with the story!

**Chapter 19: It's Their Graduation Day**

So after the dance happened everyone is now concerned with the Graduation ceremony coming up. So now all the seniors were getting ready.

~With Itachi and Hidan inside their homeroom~

"Okay so you made sure that all the seniors are in charge of at least one thing for the graduation right?" asked Itachi

"Yeah yeah, I made sure that all the f**king seniors got a f**king job" said Hidan

"Hidan language, and you sure about everyone?"

"Well let's say all but one mother***ker" he said pointing at a certain blondie

"Yo! So how are things goin on hm?" said Deidara as he came by the classroom

"Deidara…where were you? I told you to come over to the class once the bell rang for first lunch"

"Yeah well my teacher-"

"Yeah we told him and he should know Deidara so what's your REAL excuse?"

"Um…I was…oh look it's Sasuke might as well go talk to him and BYE!" as Deidara tried to get away but Hidan was in front of him

"No so fast mother***ker you know you're going to get a job and better not lie about why you didn't show up on time you f**kin lazyass"

"Uh…ok fine! I'm late because I went to go see Kurai-chan are you happy?"

"No because you know that you can make-out with your 'Juliet' since you practically do every day 24/7" said an upset Itachi-san

"Hey c'mon you're just mad because I have a girlfriend to take to the Graduation party and you don't"

Itachi just gave him a 'I really want to kill you right now' look. "Deidara that's none of your concern and yes believe it or not I do have a date for the Graduation party and she's at least MY age"

"Well well sorry for gettin' on your nerves yeah?" said Deidara giving him a small grin putting his hand up "anyway at least I came didn't I?"

"Yeah yeah just get to work hoe" said Hidan

"It seems that Hidan has a stick up his butt"

"Oh you know what, Deidara, fu-"

Just then the principle came in.

"You…"

"Hidan, please tell me that you didn't cuss in front of me"

"N-no ma'am!"

"Good anyway Itachi how are the plans coming along?"

"Very well Tsunade-sama"

"That's good to hear, so carry on and Hidan…no cussing while I'm around. Bye" said the principle as she left

"Damn witch, came at the wrong time that's all"

"C'mon two to lazy asses let's finish this up" said Itachi as he went back to getting the posters ready.

**~Skipping to 6:00 p.m.~**

So it was time for the graduation ceremony to being. Kurai and Sasuke had been sitting next to each other since each would support when their sibling/lover would be on the stage getting their diploma. Principle Tsunade went up on the stage to give her speech.

"Good evening students, faculty, and parents. Well as we're here for the final far well to our senior class, I hope you all experienced good times here and learned new things as you're all ready to go out to college (hopefully). So now Itachi Uchiha will give the senior speech" as Tsunade handed over the microphone to Itachi.

"Thank you Principle Tsunade. Well class this is our final time together, as we go our separate ways in life I hope everyone will remember this place and their friends…" as Itachi started.

It was a very good speech that every senior cried. So as soon he was done Tsunade went back up to the stage to read all the diplomas.

"Ok when I call your name please pick up your diploma and take the picture with the staff…" as Tsunade started to call people up.

"…Hidan Diko…" as Hidan went up and got his diploma and when taking the picture he flipped the middle finger and Tsunade hit him for that, "…Deidara Koi…" as Deidara went up and got his diploma though it was embarrassing since Kurai was shouting and was over doing the cheering, and finally "…Itachi Uchiha..." as he was the third to last one to get his diploma, and as Sasuke was clapping and 'happy' for his brother.

"Now as the class may switch their tassels from the left to right**ok really I forgot if that's how it goes but if I'm wrong then please correct me and I'll re-edit it** and congratulations everyone!" as all the seniors took their caps off and threw it in the air shouting and cheering!

Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi went over and found Sasuke and Kurai waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Dei-Dei-kun! You did it!" as Kurai went and glomped her boyfriend.

"Haha thanks babe"

"*ahem* Itachi Nii-san…" as Sasuke held his arms out to give his brother a hug (yes even though he hates Itachi doesn't mean he should ruin his day of graduation)

"Haha seems little Sasuke wants me to give him a hug. So cute even though that's not you style" he said while hugging Sasuke back

"Don't ruin the moment and enjoy while you can Nii-san" Sasuke said while trying to hold back the urge to kill him

"Hey f**kers can we start going to the party now?" interrupted Hidan

"Yeah yeah c'mon babe let's go"

"Kay!"

"Nii-san when should I expect you home?"

"Until…yeah just don't wait up for me" he said patting Sasuke's head

"Now can we go?! Damn this is too mushy" as Hidan left to his car

"Ok well later Sasuke!" said Kurai as she left with her boyfriend to the Senior party…

**Woo! Finally done with this! Sorry it took so long to update but I had to do…other stuff. Anyway we're just one chapter away from the end of this Fic so hope you all enjoyed it and watch out for the last one! Bye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Well this is the final chapter of "Highschool for the Naruto gang" and I hoped you all liked the story! Also I will be starting the future sequel called "Senior Year is Here" (yeah sounds cheesy but I don't want to have any "High School Musical" references for this) so anyway hope you all like the final chapter! Sorry if this chapter turns out short**

**Chapter 20: The Last Day**

So now with the graduation ceremony done with, everyone else is now getting excited since there summer vacation is getting close. Everyone wanted to take a nice long three month break, hang out with their friends go to places and do almost anything they could think of! But for some people, meeting up with friends would have to wait just alittle longer…

"What? You're leaving for one month?" said Naruto in shock

"Why do you have to go for that long?" said Kurai

"Well…I haven't seen my family for awhile now so I'm going to leave for one month" said Amber

"So when are you leaving?" asked Gaara

"The day after school is over" she said abit sad, "but I promise I'll try and call you once I get there and send you post cards"

"Hey, hey c'mon guys! You should be okay with this. I mean if I hadn't seen my family in months I would want to spend as much time with them as I could. So shouldn't we be happy for her that she _at least_ got some money to visit them?" said Temari

"Well…yeah you're right" said everyone abit embarrassed since they were acting selfish

"Anyway, I still got three days to be with you guys so let's just make the most of it until I come back. and who knows…maybe a month will pass by quick"

"Yeah so should we do something since this whole week there's no homework?" said Tenten

"Hm…I know we should go catch a movie!" said Lee

"Okay sounds good but what movie?" asked Ino

"Here let's make a list of recent movies that came out and just pick one" said Neji

So after a few minutes everyone got the list of movies and were still debating over to go see _Letters to Juliet_ or _Prince of Persia_. In the end everyone agreed to go see_ Prince of Persia_ even though they probably knew it might suck since Disney owns it. But it didn't matter as long as the group could hang out with each other…

~**Next day**~

So the whole school was cleaning up the books, shelves, and desks so they could look clean for next year. While doing so some other students were just messing around like playing with the water or throwing paper balls at each other. It was fun and all until Anko-sensei came by and scolded the "maggots". But it turned out that everyone had been following orders and did a nice job on cleaning everything!

When school was over, the whole gang went to the movies over at the mall to go see the _Prince of Persia_. Everyone paid for their own ticket, while Naruto, Kiba, and Lee went over and paid for the popcorn and sodas. All went into the theater and watched the movie, and were making a ruckus since it seemed no one else would come and the previews weren't that great either. But they eventually stopped making noise once the movie started. After the movie everyone seemed to have enjoyed it since it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be.

~**Last Day**~

So now with the last day of school here, everyone seemed to be very excited probably they couldn't wait for their vacation to being. But everyone was discussing this over the lunch table.

"Wow can't believe we start vacation tomorrow!" said Sakura, "man we all need to make a list to do before we have to go back to school"

"Like what?" asked Ino

"Well…uh…how about going to the beach?" suggested Hinata

"Great idea Hinata! That's going on the list!"

"Woah, woah. Since when did we agree to have a list?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke-kun did you think we were just going to do nothing all summer? We need to have a list so that we don't wind up having last minute thoughts"

"Okay I see where you're going at this"

"Then it's settled! So c'mon let's continue marking down other things" as the girls resumed on making their list.

So when lunch was over everyone resumed back to their classes to do some last minute cleaning. Eventually everyone was done with all the cleaning they needed to do. Now they only had 5 minutes to themselves before school would be over. As everyone was just talking about no one realized that there was now only one minute.

"Hey guys 1 minute!" shouted Naruto

Everyone waited that dreadful minute until finally the bell rang. Everyone rushed outside knowing their summer vacation just began! While everyone left, the group had waited outside at the usual place waiting for Amber.

"Hey what are you all doing here?" Amber asked

"Well since you're leaving tomorrow we thought we'd get to hang with you for awhile since you'll be gone for a month" said Naruto

"Oh…you guys" she responded

"And tomorrow I'll take you to the airport" said Gaara

"Thank you" as she gave him a kiss on the cheek

They all laughed since Gaara started to blush alittle, and they all left knowing that their summer vacation would be looking good from here on out…

END


End file.
